By His Own Hand
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: When Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet of fire, he was finally pushed too far. Warning: mentions child abuse, self mutilation, suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

As Harry Potter raced out of the great hall, he heard voices calling to him. He heard others say he was too young, he heard some say he did it, he entered the triwizard tournament himself to get more attention. He was shocked by everything, the looks, the whispers, but what shocked him more was the glare he received from his friend, from Ron. In that instant Harry knew then that Ron believed he entered and no matter what he said Ron would always believe he entered. He would never listen to the truth.

He knew the moment he heard his name called that he had been right all along.

Before returning to Hogwarts all Harry kept thinking about was would his fourth year at Hogwarts be any different from his first three years. His first year he had Quirrell and Voldemort trying to kill him. He was the-boy-who-lived who everyone would stare at, trying to see his scar. Ever since Hagrid had explained about Voldemort and his parents, Harry hated his scar. It reminded him that he lived over his parent's, he lived when they sacrificed themselves for him. Harry thought for what, he's life has been terrible and always will be.

Harry had felt guilty ever since he heard happened about that night in Godric's Hollow. He knew from that moment on he deserved the treatment he got from the Dursley's, it was his punishment for living over his parents. He never told a soul that was how he felt, but he had never revealed the truth about the Dursley's either.

Then he thought of second year, Aragog, the voice of the basilisk as it wanted to kill, the petrified people. Then to face a thousand year old giant snake in the hope he could save Ginny Weasley. To Harry, that was bad enough, but the worst had been listening to Tom Riddle. He finally saw the boy who would turn into the man that murdered his parents, Lord Voldemort. What he said made Harry do a lot of thinking. Were they alike? Harry knew they were similar in looks and maybe the only other thing they were similar in was the fact they were both parselmouth's. Harry didn't think he would ever kill, and he knew he would never torture anyone, not like Voldemort did who seemed to enjoy it. One thing Harry figured out about speaking with the young Voldemort, even from a very young age he must have killed. Harry could never imagine trying to hurt anyone while he was this age. Okay, he had thought about using spells on the Dursley's, maybe turn them into pigs like Hagrid wanted to do to Dudley. But those types of spells wouldn't torture and wouldn't risk insanity and they definitely didn't kill.

Then he thought of third year, Uncle Vernon making everyone believe he went to a school for criminal boys. His uncle's sister always going on about how Harry's parents were no hopers, drunks and lay about. After one of her many rants Harry finally lost it, Marge Dursley ended up the size of a whale except she was floating. He ran from Privet drive believing he would be expelled, maybe even jailed. As he ran he ended up be scared by a huge dog, then he escape to Diagon alley. He finally hears that now he had another person who wanted him dead, Sirius Black.

Finally Harry hears that Black was his godfather. The worst of all, at least to Harry was his godfather was innocent. He offered Harry a home just for that home to be snatched away a few minutes later. Harry had never gotten over the fact that he almost left the Dursley's for good.

Even though his life at the Dursley's was a little better, ever since he told them the escaped murderer they had seen on the television was in fact his godfather who wanted to make sure Harry was happy. But it was still a terrible place to live. Harry never called number four, home. As he got older he never called the Dursley's family. He was just stuck at that house with those people and couldn't wait until he was old enough to leave.

He still wasn't sure how he felt about what had taken place at Hogwarts that year but at least he helped Sirius escape. Sirius Black was his godfather, he was innocent, then he hears what happened the night his parents died. Sirius had allowed Hagrid to take him to Dumbledore, which led him to living with the Dursley's. Then Harry finds out that his teacher, Remus Lupin was also good friends with his parents. Yet this so called man who Harry had been told he called uncle had never once thought of ever visiting Harry, he never even bothered sending a letter.

It was during those holidays that Harry felt like Lupin had deserted him and betrayed his friendship with his father. He already felt that the magical world deserted him, that hurt enough but Remus who was one of his father's best friends didn't even bother to see if Harry was okay after being attacked by Voldemort moments after his parents had been murdered. He at first thought Sirius abandoned him to, so he could go after the rat. But Harry realised if he had the chance he would have gone after the rat as well. So Harry forgave Sirius, but he couldn't forgive Remus.

Harry did a lot of thinking during the weeks at the Dursley's. At first he thought that those two men didn't seem to fight for him. To Harry it seemed they didn't want to be burdened with their best friend's kid. He now understood more, Sirius was angry, he was grieving for the loss of his best friend. Remus was another story, Harry just couldn't trust Remus Lupin, he knew there might have been circumstances that made him leave. But to Harry, Lupin was just another adult that abandoned him. That's how he felt about everyone, they abandoned him.

As Harry raced up the stairs to the astronomy tower he felt that he had been abandoned, not just by Remus, but by everyone in the magical world, even some in the muggle world. Those that turned a blind eye to the many bruises that would appear on his body. Ever week he would turn up at school with fresh bruises yet no one did a thing to help him. He was never even asked what happened, everyone just turned a blind eye.

Harry ran to the railing, he slammed into it then tried to catch his breath, 'I knew it, I just fucking knew it,' Harry panted heavily until he finally sat down, 'Why would this year be any different? I did hope, well, like many times before that hope has been dashed,' Harry sat down, he pulled his knees up against his chest then wrapped his arms around his legs, his head on his knees.

In Gryffindor common room everyone was talking about Harry Potter's name coming out of the triwizard cup.

'You are an idiot Ron, you really believe Harry would enter himself. He said it that first night, he was happy when they had an age restriction that way no one could make him enter. He wanted to sit back like everyone else and watch. I hope Harry never forgives you for believing he did it,' Hermione was practically yelling before she stormed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

'She's right, Harry never entered,' Fred said.

'He wouldn't, he hated the spotlight and he would not stand a chance in this even if he did enter,' George said.

'How could you think Harry would know spells to get him out of those dangerous situations that the champions are going to face,' Lee said.

'Even George and I will be pushing our knowledge if one of our names came out,' Fred turned to his twin, nodded then headed up to their dorm room with their friend, Lee Jordon. Ginny kept staring at her brother but she could see he was being stubborn, she knew then that Harry and Ron's friendship was over, which meant she would never get a chance with Harry. She never figured he would look at her anyway, mainly because he only saw her as his best friends little sister. She sighed then slowly walked up to her own dorm room wondering where Harry went.

So many people in the common room thought Harry did enter, some didn't believe it. But they all knew one thing, it was going to be very tense in Gryffindor tower over the coming weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was more than a day before Harry left the astronomy tower, it was only thanks to Dobby that he had been comfortable and fed. Harry didn't call the elf, the little elf just found him, with a tray of food and a cup of tea. All Harry could do was nod then he began to eat, but Dobby wasn't finished. He popped back then there was a mattress on the floor, pillow and blankets, then a door appeared, Dobby showed him it was a bathroom. The little elf never spoke, just looked sadly at Harry and all Harry could do was look sadly back.

When Harry did emerge from the astronomy tower all he got was sneering looks, cruel and degrading comments and a lot of disappointed looks. He did get a few words like how he lied, how he cheated, how he liked being famous and wanted more. Harry didn't bother saying anything, he knew no one would believe him. It wasn't the first time everyone turned their backs on him, it wouldn't be the last.

The first night back in Gryffindor tower told him most believed he entered, only a few said they believed him. But when Ron told Harry to piss off, it didn't surprise him, what did surprise Harry was the look Ron gave him. Harry was going to try and explain that he couldn't explain how his name ended up in the cup, but he decided not to waste his time. He knew Ron would never believe him, he knew Ron had always been jealous, now this was just making the red head worse. He knew for sure that he would never forgive Ron, it was just one too many times that his jealously of Harry got the better of him and Harry was sick to death of trying to defend himself. No more he thought to himself, he will never allow Ron in his life again.

'Well, fuck you Weasley, you right little prick,' Harry sneered before turning his back on him and the other boys who all seemed shocked at the look Harry had on his face.

Harry had made up his mind so there was no reason to talk to anyone, even to the ones that did not think he entered the triwizard tournament himself, like Neville. Harry didn't really care, he said at the end of the following year, if anything else happened then he knew what he was going to do.

Harry rummaged in his trunk, keeping his back to the other four boys. Once he had his money pouch, his cloak and the map, he disappeared from the view of the boys and from Gryffindor tower.

Harry snuck to the fourth floor then through the tunnel behind the one eyed witch. He carefully and quietly got past the owners of Honeydukes before heading away from Hogsmeade. He had things to do and items to buy, everyone will realise that he wasn't going to put up with it anymore. He'd had it with Ron, with Snape and with Dumbledore sitting back and doing nothing.

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was worried, first he was thinking about who entered Harry Potter in the triwizard tournament, a tournament that had seen students die. He was also worried for Harry who he had not seen at all since his name had come out of the goblet of fire. Albus knew just as a lot of students knew that there were plenty of places to hide inside the castle. Harry had an advantage, the invisibility cloak which would render Harry completely invisible even from the ghosts and portraits who usually kept an eye on Harry for Albus.

As Albus walked down through the castle ready for dinner. He saw Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom ahead of him.

'Mr. Longbottom, Miss Granger.'

Hermione and Neville turned, 'Yes Professor?' Hermione asked.

'Have you see Harry today?'

'I haven't seen him since his name was called during the start of the tournament.'

'I saw him, he came up to the dorm room earlier today, grabbed his cloak and left. He looked strange Professor.'

'How do you mean Neville?'

'At first he told Ron…um, well, he told him to…f off. But the look he had right after that, it was like he had no feelings left, emotionless, that's the best way to describe him. His eyes looked lifeless, dead then they just looked hard.'

'Can you get him out of this Professor? Harry didn't enter, you know he didn't.'

'No, it was magically binding, I did try,' Albus sighed, 'If you see him tell him I wish to speak with him. The password is gummy bears, just keep that to yourselves.'

'We will Professor,' Hermione watched the headmaster leave, 'He looks as worried as I feel.'

'Yeah, he does, where do you think Harry is?'

'No idea, I looked in his trunk for the map but it was gone. He could be anywhere, and if he's hiding under his cloak we will never find him. Once he has that on no one has a chance at finding him, not until he wants to be found. With the way he's feeling right now I doubt he will even turn up for classes.'

'What do you think he will do about the tournament?'

'He will stay hidden, I think he will, but I know he won't do it. The contract is not like the unbreakable vow, so he knows he won't die. It's not like a wizard's oath on his magic, so he won't lose that. If he is thinking logically about this then there isn't much they can do to him. No, I don't think we will see him again, not until the tournament is over which isn't until next year.'

'We think he snuck out, he might even now be a long way away,' Fred said as he joined Hermione and Neville.

'He knows a few of the secret passage ways, so it's not like he couldn't find a way. He would never go back to those muggles though.' George said.

'Then where would he go if he left?' Neville asked.

'Either nowhere anyone knows, nothing connected to him or…' Hermione sighed, 'Godric's Hollow.'

'The house his parents died in?' Neville asked.

Hermione nodded, 'He said when he turned seventeen he was going there then fix the house and live where he lived with his parents.'

'But they were murdered in there, how could he want to be in that place?'

'Think about it Neville, you live with your gran but you see and hear things about your parents,' Fred said.

'Right, Harry can't see anything unless he went there. The only pictures his got are the small ones Hagrid got him,' George said.

'If you hear anything, let us know,' Fred and George walked off leaving Hermione and Neville wondering if maybe the twins were right, Harry had left Hogwarts.

Harry waited until it was dark then crept into the house. The house where he had been beaten, treated like a slave and put down at every opportunity. With the plans Harry had he knew he would not get into trouble even if people believed it was him.

Harry walked up the stairs and into his cousin's room. He stared at his fat cousin before plunging the large knife down into his chest, then just kept stabbing with the knife until he knew Dudley was dead. He left that room, pulled the black hood over his head then snuck into his aunt and uncle's room. With one quick swipe, he cut his uncle's throat then did the same to his aunt, but not as deep for her, he wasn't ready for her to die yet. He looked into his aunts wide frightened eyes before pulling the hood off.

'I said you would pay, one day, well, that day came. Dudley's dead, I stabbed him, Vernon's dead, now you will die, slowly. Imagine if you died and Dudley was given to my mother to raise, do you think she would treat Dudley how you treated me? No, she wouldn't. My mother would have treated the fat fucking stupid lump of a boy as her own, yet you couldn't do the same with me. Well, you're paying for it now. I hope you burn in hell you fucking bitch.'

Harry turned then started rummage around in the room. He wanted to make it look like a robbery, so he took his uncle's wallet, his aunts purse, a few bits of jewellery, broke a few things then went into Dudley's room. He began to look around, then he took a lot of stuff from in there, he also took Dudley's hidden pile of cash he kept in a sock in his school bag. He checked on Petunia who had slowly bled out, then Harry slowly walked down the stairs. He took a few things from there, then made sure the things like the television was smashed. Once he had finished wrecking the place he left the house, keeping to the shadows he hurried away. He had more plans but first he needed to get rid of the extra clothes he put on. He hurried to the park, stripped off the jacket and jeans, he couldn't use magic so he used matches to set them alight. He waited until they were ash before walking away from Little Whinging, for the last time.

As he walked he thought about what he used to believe and how that all changed. Even a couple of years ago Harry never thought he could or would hurt anyone. Now he felt relieved that he had just killed three people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After Harry left the Dursley's he started to work on his other plans. It took Harry a couple of weeks to set everything up that he bought or stole from the muggle world. It took a few more days to make sure his letters were perfect. All his plans were done, now he just had to wait.

During that time no one had seen Harry, he heard talk, some were saying he was hiding, some said he left, and that the headmaster probably snuck him away to stop him competing. Soon all those people will know the truth about where he had been.

It was the night before the first task, he didn't care what the first task was about, what any of the tasks were. If everything went the way he planned then he would never have to worry about anything, ever again.

During the time his name had come out of the goblet of fire and the first task, no one saw Harry apart from that one time in the dorm room when he got his invisibility cloak and his map. Harry found out that the headmaster knew he was in the castle, just not where he was or where he had been staying.

Dobby had told Harry that the headmaster had ordered the elves to tell him if Harry was in the castle. Dobby could ignore the order since he was not bound like the other house elves, he was just a paid employee.

Harry didn't need to know more, but Dobby said he would tell Harry if he heard more. The headmaster was told he was there the elves just didn't know exactly where he was. Harry didn't care, and his name coming out of the goblet proves how useless the headmaster was. It was just one more time that Albus Dumbledore had failed in his job as headmaster.

Harry finally realised that the old man was responsible for his life before he came to Hogwarts. He left Harry at the Dursley's, but he never bothered to see them, he didn't say a thing. A note had been left with Harry as a baby, a note as he was left on the doorstep.

While Harry was in hiding he had learned a lot more spells, one was to make Hagrid feel drunk and loosen his tongue. The moment Harry asked him about the night his parents died, Hagrid talked and talked and talked.

Harry had been furious that the old man had left him out in the cold, in the middle of the night. That he was left him on the doorstep, and that the old man didn't have the decency to even knock on the door. Harry figured Dumbledore didn't want the Dursley's to refuse to take him, Harry knew they would. They had not been shy about telling Harry he wasn't wanted, that he was a burden. If Harry had somewhere to go, if he had someone, anyone that cared about him he would have left, but he didn't, he had no one. But the Dursley's were gone now, to Harry they deserved a more painful death, but he couldn't hang around so he killed them quickly then left.

Now Harry had worked everything out. He had found out what he needed, bought what he needed, learned what he needed and wrote the letters that he needed. He just had to wait until everyone headed to the great hall for their safety before his final plan was put into action.

Harry stayed under his cloak as the announcement came. The headmaster called for all students, staff and the guests from the other schools to head straight for the great hall. Harry stayed back in a dark corner to make sure in the mad rush no one accidentally ran into him.

Harry saw the Beauxbatons students and their headmistress hurry inside, the Durmstrang students with Karkaroff was next. The Hogwarts students and then some of the staff of Hogwarts followed. When Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape along with three other wizards Harry didn't know hurried into the hall the door was closed, that made Harry smile.

Harry waited five minutes then activated his device, then without even opening the doors he appeared at the back of the hall. Dumbledore was the first to see him, all Harry did was hold his device up so it was seen.

'What is that, Harry?'

'This?' Harry glanced at his device, 'a remote to a detonator, it has a dead man's switch, so if anyone tries to take me out the castle blows and everyone in it will die.'

'What do you want?' Albus yelled over the screaming, 'How can I make this up to you?'

Harry laughed, 'Do you really think you could old man. Now to what I want, three people to come to me, if they do I will deactivate one of the bombs, then everyone will be safe.'

'Who do you want?'

'If we stun him the dangers over,' a voice yelled.

'No,' Snape yelled, 'a dead man's switch means if he is incapacitated in anyway, his finger releases the switch and the bomb blows. We've tried spells to deactivate it, we can't, we can't even open the doors, so no one lift a wand.'

'I'd listen to the bastard if I was you.'

'Tell us why you're doing this Harry?'

'Why, well, I have a lot of reasons, most is your fault. You are useless Albus fucking Dumbledore. You're too old to know what you're doing anymore, not that you ever did or Tom Riddle would never have become Lord Voldemort in the first place. There he was, a poor little boy in a muggle orphanage, being mistreated and you sent him back year after year. No wonder he hates muggles, just like I do. Tom did say we had a lot in common,' Harry hissed, 'Snakes are our favourite animals. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I said I didn't want to. Anyway, this is all you're doing Albus, so even though I want you dead, you are not one of the ones I want.'

'Then tell us who you want?'

'Three people, the death eater, not Karkaroff, the other one. I want the wannabe death eater and Moody. They are to leave their wands with Professor McGonagall.'

'We understand who Moody is, but who are the other two?'

Harry laughed, 'Don't play dumb Dumbledork, your pet death eater, the one who told Voldemort the prophecy which sent that bastard to my home and killed my parents,' Harry's eyes slid down past some of the staff, 'Snivellius, join me unless you want your precious snakes to be the first to die. The first bomb will kill all of them, but if they try to move then I'll blow them up anyway.'

'No,' Severus stood, holding his hands up, 'I'll join you.'

'Bring Malfoy with you, he is the death eater wannabe, he's going to know what it's like to be one now.'

'No way Potter.'

Harry snarled, 'Then you're dead, but I will give you five seconds to decide. If you don't join me then you die and so do the people that are sitting closest to you.'

'Go Malfoy,' a voice called, then all the Slytherin's were telling him to go.

'Draco, it'll be okay,' Severus moved behind him, 'You have no choice, I've seen that look before, he will do what he said. He doesn't care anymore, if you don't join him he will kill you. The staff are going to work on opening the doors, we need to buy them time.'

'Times up,' Harry yelled.

'I'm coming,' Draco's voice showed his nervousness.

'Harry, why?' Hermione called.

'You're smart, work it out,' Harry waited until Snape and Malfoy stood near him, but not close. Moody limped up, Harry didn't hesitate, just pulled the gun from his pocket and shot Moody in the head. The students screamed, the staff gasps, 'Don't worry, he's not the real Mad-eye Moody. His name is Barty Crouch Jr. Snape, check his flask, I'm sure you will find it's not pumpkin juice in that thing.'

'If that is crouch, why kill him?' Albus yelled.

'He is a death eater, I got the information out of him before I obliviated that memory from him. He entered my name for a reason, he planned to make sure I win the tournament then the cup would transport me to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew and what is left of Voldemort will be waiting to take my blood which would give him my mother's protection. He was going to perform a very dark ritual, he was going to be resurrected. The great Albus fucking Dumbledore and you had no idea that a supposedly dead death eater was inside the castle posing as your friend, how pathetic. I'm fourteen and found out the truth,' Harry nodded his head at Snape.

'It's polyjuice potion Albus.'

'Where is Alastor Moody?'

'Right now, in the hospital wing without an eye or leg, he can have them back later, if you all survive that is.'

Harry turned to Malfoy, sneering, 'Do you know how it feels to be told constantly that my parents would rather be dead then stay with a pathetic freak like me?'

'No,' Malfoy squeaked.

'You said it enough times Malfoy, you must have some idea. But I'll get back to you in a moment,' Harry turned to Snape, 'Tell them, show them the mark then tell them what you did,' Harry glared but when Snape remained still Harry growled, sent the dark mark into the air, 'Now,' he yelled making everyone jump, 'Do it.'

'How did you know that spell?' Severus asked.

'Easy enough to find out, but I went over my memory of what happened at the world cup when it was sent into the air. Now stop stalling, show them.'

Severus turned around pulled up his sleeve, 'Yes, I told the dark lord the first half of the prophecy, I had no idea who it meant, he decided it meant two boys.'

'Yeah, me and Neville, well, Neville's parents got cursed until their minds were gone but he was spared. My parents ended up dead and I became the-boy-who-lived, then I was dumped like a bit of rubbish. You are the reason Lily died Sev, your best friend and you helped kill her. I bet you loved the fact that the man who tormented you as a student was dead and his son should have died. Yes Voldemort did offer my mother a chance to live, she refused, she kept me protected as long as she could. She screamed you know, yelled at him, pleaded for the life of her son, you did that. So now you and this piece of shit next to you will pay for all the torment you put me through.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'Tell Draco how many times the dark lord of yours used the cruciatus curse on you because you displeased him.'

'Too many times.'

'Show Draco what he will feel when Voldemort returns.'

'I will not curse him, he is a child.'

'Voldemort didn't care about those types of things. To become a death eater you have to torture and kill an innocent, the younger and more innocent the better.'

'I will not use that curse on him.'

'Fine, I will,' Harry had Draco on the ground screaming within seconds but his switch was still held up, 'All the Slytherin's should listen, this is what he will put you through when he returns and he will return. I feel him so often, hear him, he's becoming stronger, so even if he won't get my blood he can use any enemy to return.'

'Please, let him go.'

'You care for him, don't you Severus?'

'He's my godson.'

'I see, my godfather who is innocent has to stay in hiding just because you couldn't let it go. Well, I lost him years ago, you should lose something now. The curse won't kill him, but he will end up without his mind.'

'Harry, no, not that.'

Harry looked towards the Gryffindor table, 'Why not Neville? He also tormented you, just like he did to me and Snape let him get away with it. Don't you want to see them punished? I know I do.'

'Yes, I do, but not that, no one should suffer like my parents.'

Harry lifted the wand, 'Fine, I might just kill him instead. But tell me Neville, don't you want to pay everyone back for what you've gone through. You saw your parents cursed, you get treated worse than I do by most, don't you want them to suffer?'

'I would like them punished, but not suffer.'

'I used to feel like that, but my heart became cold, my soul is dark now. Hey, if he doesn't return maybe I could become the next dark lord, that way I could kill or curse everyone that ruined my life. I will start with Dumblefuck, then the disgusting muggles I'm forced to live with, then most of the Slytherin's, not all are bad, some are okay. Smith, got to get rid of him, who else, some Gryffindor's will go as well, especially Ron. He's jealous of me yet he has the one thing I want, a family,' Harry pointed his gun at Draco, 'He's next.'

'No,' Severus moved until he was standing in front of Draco, 'If you want to kill anyone, then kill me.'

'Oh, I plan to, but him first, you need to see what it's like to lose someone you care about. If you did then you might not be such a bastard. I have no idea what my father was like, he might have been an arrogant prick, I wasn't raised by him so how can I be like him. You never stopped to look past my face and see who I really was. All you saw was James Potter, the man that married the woman you loved. That's true, isn't it?'

'Yes, I loved Lily, I did for a long time.'

'Mummy is dead, I used to wonder what it felt like to be hugged by a mother, by anyone really. Do you know Hermione was the first person to ever hug me?'

Albus groaned as he heard what Harry said, yet a lot of the people inside the Great Hall didn't hear anything of what Harry Potter was saying. They were too busy watching him and the muggle weapon in his hand

'I was twelve, pathetic isn't it, to be twelve before someone wants to hug you. Ron is jealous of me, yet he has a mother to hug him and a father. Who do I have? Muggles that starve me, that hit me, that lock me in a cupboard. Gred, Forge, tell them what you found that time.'

'Harry was locked in his room, we had to pull the bars off the window,' Fred said.

'His trunk with his wand was locked in the cupboard under the stairs,' George said.

'We picked the lock using a muggle method, went downstairs.'

'We got Harry's trunk, we saw an old blood stained mattress on the floor,' George said.

'There were pictures on the wall, drawings, a birthday cake with candles, it said happy birthday Harry,' Fred said.

'There was another lot of writing that said Harry's room,' George said.

'Harry told Ron they only gave him the room upstairs when the Hogwarts letters arrived. They thought they were being spied on. He lived in that cupboard until he was eleven years old,' Fred said.

'We took Harry home, found out that he hadn't eaten in four days, even Hedwig was starving, she was locked in her cage,' George said.

'Mum gave Harry four helpings of breakfast that day. But that's not all,' Fred said.

'We saw Harry coming out of the bathroom, he has a lot of old scars. He practically ran to the bedroom and hid from us. He made us promise to never tell anyone that his uncle beat the shit out of him, that happened every day,' George said.

'He tried to beat the magic out of him. But we kept our word just got him healing potions and ointments from mum.'

'You should have told me Harry.' Albus said wearily.

'You left me there, in the middle of the night on the doorstep, a fifteen month old baby dumped like a piece of fucking trash,' Harry snarled, 'Now it's time to finish this.'

'You don't want to kill your friends, do you?'

'Oh, I plan to let a few go, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Lee, Neville, Luna, that's about it. No one else is worth saving.'

'I'm sorry.'

'What?' Harry turned back to Snape whose head was lowered, 'What did you say?'

'I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I made a vow to keep you safe, I never knew. I thought they cared for you.'

'You knew Petunia, you saw the way she acted towards my mother. You knew she hated anyone magical.'

'She was a child then.'

'Oh I see, and you think kids can't stay the same when they grow up, or get worse?'

'I believed they would love you,' Severus looked up, 'I'm sorry, but you can come back from this, if you let me help you. I will tell you about your mother, how beautiful and kind she was. Don't hurt anyone, if you do it will change you. Please…Harry, don't do this. There isn't a day that I don't think of your mother, about what I did. I pay now by staying here, teaching, I do not like to teach, but I do it to make sure you are safe.'

'But I'm not safe, I haven't been since I stepped foot through those fucking doors. Did you forget the troll, Fluffy, Quirrell, Voldemort; that was just in my first year, I was eleven. Then the following year, I risk my life to save Ginny from the basilisk and Tom Riddle, I almost die and would have if it wasn't for Fawkes, he used his tears to save me. Even after that Lucius Malfoy was going to a-k me but thanks to Dobby, I was saved again. Then there's last year, I find out the man who was supposed to have been my parent's secret keeper wasn't, he wasn't here to kill me, but he came to make sure I was safe. He at least tried to get to Peter, even then no one believed me. Sirius wasn't even given a trial, just chucked into Azkaban, an innocent man. You made that worse when you lied to the minister. Why would I want to stay in a world like that, I decided I don't but I have to take out the ones that ruined my life first.'

'Please don't Harry, let me help you, let someone help you.'

Harry moved his thumb slightly, pushed one of the small buttons on his switch. An almighty boom echoed through the castle making all the students scream and jump.

'No one can help me, not anymore. That was Dumbledore's office by the way. All he likes to do is sit on his throne or sit in his ivory tower and play god. At least now he has to join the mortals like everyone else.'

'Okay, he should not have given you to Petunia, and your godfather should have been given a trial, but that does not mean you have to kill.'

'It does, life isn't worth living, so since I'm about to die I want to take others with me, the ones that deserve it.'

'You're life is worth living, if you trust me, I will make sure it is. Don't let your mother's sacrifice be in vain.'

'I'm going to join my mother, at least I know she loves me, no one else ever has.'

'I care for you, I know you probably don't believe me but I do. I tried to hate you, I was supposed to. We knew the dark lord would return, I always planned to join him, but as a spy for the light. When he went after you I made a decision, I changed sides. So even though…Lily died, I stayed, stayed to make sure you were safe.'

'Why, because I'm the one the prophecy says has to kill Voldemort?'

'No, you are the one the prophecy means but I made a vow to Lily to keep you safe. Please Harry, don't let me break that vow, not to Lily. She would want you to live, she loved you,' Severus saw Harry's eyes moisten, 'Lily loved you, she was willing to die so you could live, she gave you a protection, if she was a ghost she would tell you not to do this. She loved life, she loved to stand outside and let the wind blow through her beautiful red hair. She would stare at the clouds and tell me what she saw, most were ridiculous, but she did that to make me laugh. I'll tell you something no one else knows. My father, my muggle father was a drunk who liked to beat up on his wife and son,' Severus pulled his other sleeve up, 'I used to cut myself just to forget what I felt and heard in that house. But see the big scar?'

'Yeah,' Harry stared down at Snape's scarred arm.

'I tried to kill myself, when I was thirteen, you're mother saved me just like she saved you. Don't you see Harry, I do know how you feel. You've been tormented and ridiculed ever since you joined our world, you were beaten and starved before that. I might not know what it feels like to go hungry, but I do know how it feels to be tormented. I do know it wasn't just your fathers and godfathers fault when they tormented me, I used to hex them as well. I tried to forget my pain by taking it out on them. I do know Harry, so let me help you, please, and then you will see that life is worth living.'

Harry pulled up his own sleeve, he looked at the scars that marred his arm, similar to Snape's arm. Most people in the great hall also saw the cut marks up and down Harry's arm and knew he had been cutting himself, and for a long time by the amount of scars on his arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'You did the same, cut yourself. When did you start?' Severus asked softly.

'When I was six, it let me forget the pain they put me through. But it was pain I wanted, not what they did.'

'It was your choice where before it wasn't. The pain you're feeling now is normal Harry, but you can have a life, you just have to give yourself a chance to see that.'

'My life isn't worth living, even my so called friends turned their backs on me. I learned you can't count on anyone, so why bother. I won't be returning to that lot, do you know why?'

'You shouldn't return, but tell me why?'

Harry lent closer and whispered, 'I killed them, a few days ago, I stabbed my cousin until he was dead then slit Petunia and Vernon's throats,' Harry stood straighter, 'See, if I was to live then I'd be sent to Azkaban, for Crouch and them. This way I can see my mother and father. That's better, don't you think Snape?'

'I will make sure you have a life, I give you a wizard's oath, if you will just live and let everyone go.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'This is partly your fault, you know that. Are you ready to see your friends die, to see your godfather die, then you will die.'

'I know it's my fault, or part of it is, I'm sorry. If you would have just taken my offered hand things could have been different. That day hurt, I never felt that before.'

'Just because I refused your friendship you turn into a bastard, a cruel boy who would say things about my dead parent's, that felt like my heart was being ripped apart,' Harry pointed the gun back at Draco, 'How would you feel if you found out your parents died? What if I told you I went to your home and tortured them before killing them, then for me to tell you how they said to kill them since they couldn't' stand the sight of you any longer, that you were a disappointment.'

'It would hurt.'

'Yeah, it does hurt and you relished in saying that to me, well, no more, I've had enough. People can only be pushed so far before they end up pushed completely over the edge.'

Severus once again stepped in front of Draco, 'Children do not realise what their words can do, what their actions can do, but I know. Being tormented as a child sent me to the dark lord, the worst mistake of my life. There is not a day that goes by when I don't regret that decision, if only I listened to your mother. She was so full of life, she should be here today just as many others should be here. You said you can feel him, tell me and I will try to stop him returning, then you can have a life without him. You deserve to live Harry. That is what you're mother wanted for you.'

'I want to be with her, I try to remember her, all I remember is a flash of green light and her screams. He screams in my head all the time, makes my head hurt. He's there you know, behind my scar. The very first night in this castle he told me I had to change to Slytherin, he done that many times now, tries to make me do things. Do you know he's not a lord though, he told everyone he was Lord Slytherin, well, he was, but when I killed him that night I became Lord Slytherin by right of conquest. That's how I did all this you know, why I am able to lock you all in here, how I can get muggle stuff work and not magic.'

'Tell me how you achieved that, why the headmaster's spells won't work?'

'Lord Slytherin, by conquest, Lord Gryffindor by heritage, but I also found out that my mother wasn't a muggleborn. Her family were squibs, lost their magic centuries ago, she was the last descendant of Ravenclaw, until me, so Lord Ravenclaw. I am related to three of the founders, it lets me control the wards and the castle. When I'm gone the blood line of some oldest families will die, not to mention other lines once I blow this place. Lady Hogwarts isn't that upset either, she knows things have been wrong for years. It's like she wants me to do it so she can start over.'

'I told your mother that she should check for a magical genealogy, to check what her heritage shows. There was something about Lily that always reminded me of Rowena Ravenclaw. Your mother was going to be a healer but she decided to have a family, Rowena was a healer. You would be a great healer, do you know why?'

Harry tilted his head to the side as he stared at Snape, 'No, why?'

'You're a parselmouth, the greatest healers from centuries ago were parselmouth's; that was before it was thought to be dark. There are spells, healing spells out there that only a parselmouth can work. There is even a spell that would cure mind damage but you would need to speak parselmouth to perform the spell.'

'Do you mean Neville's parents could be cured if there was a healer that could talk to snakes?'

'Yes, but you are the only parselmouth alive.'

'Then they remain as they are, I'll be dead soon,' Harry lifted the gun again, 'When I do then the pain stops.'

'It would, but it's not what your mother would want. She told me once, I don't know if she did it but she said because of the war that she might work on a portrait, one that can talk. Have you ever asked the goblins if there are portraits like that in one of your vaults?'

'No, it'll be found once I'm gone.'

'Do you know the ministry will get all that if you die?'

'Nah, I made out my will, everything is being donated, mainly to orphanages. I would have preferred an orphanage to those people. Our world should have their own, don't you think Snape? Maybe if we did then Tom Riddle would never have become Voldemort. Oh well, I've had enough, no more talking.'

'Please Harry, find that bit of your mother, the caring side that you got from her. The one that will make an eleven year old jump on the back of a mountain troll to save a young girl. The same boy at twelve put his life in danger to save another girl. Your heart is not cold, not if you find that bit of Lily. She is there, inside you, just like your father is, they would want you to live.'

'But I don't want to live, not any more, it's just too painful. I forced myself to go on, day after day, I'm just so tired so I decided life is not worth living.'

'It is, you just need to find something to hold onto, some bit of life. I can see it in your eyes, they used to shine with life, so much like Lily's did. Now though, your eyes hold no life anymore. But that can change if you just don't give up, trust in the people that care for you.'

'No one cares for me or they wouldn't have left me in that house. Dumbledore just wants his weapon, the one the prophecy mentions, well, I'm not going to be that weapon. I'm sick of being thought of as a pawn in his game to end Voldemort, for the greater good,' Harry spat those last words at his glared at Dumbledore, 'When I'm gone Voldemort will return and he will rule, let him deal with the bastard, I'm done.'

'You do have people that care for you Harry, I do.' Minerva said kindly.

Harry looked towards the back of the hall to his professor, 'I don't believe you, just as you didn't believe me. You were there that night as well, you agree to leave a baby on a door step, out in the cold night air. That tells me you are not someone that cares, you just follow him.' Harry sighed, 'No more, I've had enough, I'm too tired,' he lifted the gun, he saw Snape and a few others move, 'You'll die if you move closer.'

'Then I'll die, but you deserve to live. Please don't do this Harry,' Severus reached out with his hands but not to try to get the gun just to get Harry to see that people do care, 'Live, for Lily, for…James, for…Sirius, for your friends. You could help two of your friends by telling them about the Marauders.'

'The marauders,' Fred and George gasped at the same time.

'James Potter was Prongs, Sirius Black is Padfoot, Remus Lupin is Moony and Peter Pettigrew is Wormtail, they were the Marauders. Harry is the son of a marauder, the only heir. You would disappoint your father if you didn't carry on his love of pranking, like Lily, he loved life.'

Harry felt his heart break, 'Enough, I don't want to hear anymore,' he yelled then before any more words could be spoken he lifted the gun again, then placed it against his head and pulled the trigger.

'Nooooo,' Severus raced to Harry, pulled him into his arms, 'Poppy, quick,' Severus removed the gun from Harry's limp hand. He ignored the screaming, the shouts, the cries, 'Hang on Harry, don't let go, I will do what I promised, just don't let go.'

Draco stared down at his godfather holding Harry Potter's bleeding limp head in his lap. He didn't want to admit it, but he had been terrified, he also didn't want to admit that he was partly to blame for what Potter did. His words hurt, he had no idea if his parents were alive or dead, but he knew when Potter said that he killed them, that was when he knew how his enemy felt whenever he tormented Potter about his dead parents. He knew what took place here today would change him, but he also heard what Potter said about Voldemort. Maybe it was time to change his views, maybe he could make others change their views, before it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hermione was in tears, she was having trouble breathing, but she wasn't the only one. Some students were crying, some sat in shock, but all eyes were on Snape and Poppy as they tried to save Harry Potter's life.

The twins couldn't take their eyes off Harry. They thought of him as a little brother and now they were watching him die. Ron realised just what he had done, by turning his back on his friend he had pushed Harry to the point he believed he had no one left. Neville sat as still as a statue, the only way you could tell he was alive were the tears rolling down his face. He never knew how much pain Harry was in, but he saw it, saw the pain on his friends face. But he had also seen all the cut marks on his arm which told him what Harry had been going through for years.

Albus was able to open the doors, but he made the students remain until the school could be searched for more bombs. He had no idea if there were more or how many. Even though he wanted to help Harry, he had to think of the other students. What Harry said hurt, but it was true. He did leave Harry on the doorstep of the Dursley's, and he never bothered to make sure they treated Harry right. He would have time to analyse his feelings about what Harry said to him. Now was the time to protect the rest of the children.

Severus and Poppy finally took Harry by floo straight to the hospital. Albus sent the body of Moody into the staff room so he could work on whether Harry was telling the truth. Was this man really Alastor Moody or was he Barty Crouch Jr and if he was Barty then how did he escape Azkaban?

Albus looked around at all the students, he could see most were in shock, some were crying, he felt like crying. He never realised what Harry had been going through, but he should have. The boy was too quiet over the last few years, he did not act like a normal boy. He should have seen the signs that Harry was being mistreated, he should have stopped the bullying. He thought it would make Harry stronger if he put up with the harsh treatment. Knowing that Harry had to be the one to face Lord Voldemort meant Harry had to toughen up. Albus realised he had been wrong, so very wrong and it could mean their world might fall into darkness.

Minerva couldn't move, she heard what Harry said and he had been right. She had been there that night and she had left him on the doorstep on a cold night. Those words kept going over and over in her mind. Then she remembered what the Weasley twins said, he lived in a cupboard, Harry Potter had been abused all his life and no one helped him. He came to Hogwarts and there was one dangerous encounter after another, again, no one helped him. She had seen it, Harry tried, with the help of Ron they had saved Hermione from a mountain troll, then he had saved the philosophers stone. Harry had gone up against a thousand year old basilisk to save Ginny, which stopped Tom Riddle returning. Harry tried to be a good friend, yet time and again he was left alone, people turned their back on him.

Severus had flooed St Mungo's while Poppy worked continuously on Harry. Two healers were beside Poppy and all Severus could do was stare down at the boy. Why did he not see it, why did he not realise Harry Potter was suffering.

'I tormented him, between what he had been through and what I kept saying to him was just too much,' Severus whispered to himself. He knew what it was like to be bullied, yet he, Severus Snape had turned into a bully. But to Severus it was worse, he was an adult and he picked on a small boy.

Albus walked wearily into the hospital, but he felt fear as he stepped inside. Would he see Harry's dead body? Would he be the cause of the death of the-boy-who-lived? He failed Lily and James, now he realised he had failed the last Potter.

He was not going to fail again, if Harry lived he would do all he could to make it up to Harry. First he would need to work on plans because they would send the boy to Azkaban. Even if Barty Crouch was a death eater, they would punish Harry for killing him and for his threats against the students of Hogwarts.

Albus took Severus's arm and moved him to the other side, 'If he survives you know what will happen.'

'I won't let them take the boy.'

'We won't be able to stop them, but we could make them believe he died. You need to make two very special potions, using Harry's blood,' Albus flicked his wand, then a few strands of black hair landed in his palm, 'You need his hair, then hair or blood of someone else, you could use mine. I doubt anyone would suspect then Harry and Sirius can leave. I can take care of the healers, Poppy will support our decision.'

Severus stared at Albus, he knew what the headmaster had planned. If Harry lived they were going to make everyone believe Harry Potter died. The real Harry would then be transformed into a new person by the use of a blood potion that is used for adoption.

'Alright, but if this works I doubt he will want anything to do with you, so even if we use your blood that might not change his mind.'

'I don't expect him to ever forgive me, but this is my way of making it up to him,' Albus conjured a vial then sliced his finger, he waited until the vial was full of his blood then conjured another vial. He placed Harry's hair into that then handed them to Severus.

'Now we just have to wait and see if he survives,' Severus turned back to watch the healers working over Harry. The blood from his head wound dripped continuously onto the floor, without anyone seeing what he was doing he summoned that blood straight into another vial. It looked like a lot but he knew the healers were feeding him blood replenishing potions. Severus wasn't sure if any of it would help. Would Harry Potter live or would he die?

With the help of the staff and the head boy and girl, the castle hand been checked for bombs, there were none left. It seemed Harry lied about blowing up the castle. They did find the headmaster's office in ruins, but compared to what could have happened, losing one office was nothing.

Even though the matron was busy working on Harry she had sent her entire stock of calming draught down to the staff table, along with the potions the healers from St Mungo's brought with them. The house elves were able to get enough for the students that needed it. They placed them in front of Minerva McGonagall's seat. The few remaining staff took the potions and went around to the students who were hysterical or in shock. Three quarters were in shock or crying hysterically.

It was more than an hour later that Hermione finally spoke, 'Harry,' Hermione whimpered then felt an arm go around her, it was Neville, 'He was in so much pain, why didn't we know, why didn't we see it?'

'He was too good Hermione, good at hiding. You saw the cuts up and down his arm, none of us knew he was cutting himself.'

'We should have known,' Fred said.

'He never laughed, if everything was alright, he would have laughed,' George said.

'Did he really live in a cupboard?' Neville asked in a whisper.

'Yeah, but it was the blood,' George said.

'A lot of old blood, the scars cover his back,' Fred said.

'That's why he always showered before or after us, so we wouldn't see,' Seamus said.

Fred and George nodded, 'He told us he didn't want anyone to know,' Fred said.

'It would just make it worse,' George said.

'How could anything be worse, he was suffering and we all missed it, we're rotten friends,' Ginny almost yelled then she burst into tears, 'He saved me but I didn't save him.'

Fred and George sat on either side of their sister. Then all students and the staff stared as the beautiful phoenix flew into the room singing her beautiful song, and Harry's owl Hedwig flew beside the phoenix. No one could take their eyes off the two birds, but some wondered what it meant. When the phoenix stopped singing Hedwig hooted softly, to everyone in the great hall it sounded sad.

No one wanted to voice their opinions on why Harry Potter's owl sounded sad. Hedwig was Harry's familiar and she was hooting sadly as she flew around the room, still with Fawkes flying beside her.

Everyone jumped as the owl screeched loudly then flew out of the room, 'What happened, why did Hedwig do that?' Hermione yelled.

'I don't know, I'm scared to know,' Neville said.

Twenty minutes later Albus Dumbledore stepped into the room, 'Can I have everyone's attention,' even though he spoke normally everyone heard him, 'I'm…I'm so sorry, so sorry, Harry didn't make it.'

'Noooooo,' Hermione screamed.

'Harry,' Neville called in a whisper but he tightened his arm around Hermione.

'Albus,' Minerva called.

'They did all they could, even Fawkes tried,' Albus held out his arm, Fawkes flew down onto it, 'You tried, you saved him once, maybe that's all that's allowed.'

Filius nodded to Neville who held Hermione while he forced a calming draught into her mouth. Then he handed a vial to Neville, Ginny, Fred and George.

'He has to be buried with his parents,' Hermione whispered but her voice carried.

'I will make sure he is buried beside Lily and James, and yes, anyone that wishes to attend can. Minerva, take over, I need to notify the Minister then organise the cancellation of the tournament. But I think it's time for the children to return to their house rooms.'

Albus glanced once more at Harry's friends then turned and left the hall, 'It's for the best, now he may heal.'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Before Albus had spoken to everyone in the great hall he had taken Poppy aside who after hearing what Harry had said and after seeing the scars that covered his body, she agreed to stay silent. She helped keep the two healers backs to Albus and Severus as they cast their obliviate charms. Severus had them confunded then took them to a secluded part in St Mungo's and added new memories to them before he flooed back into the hospital wing. The memory he added was the golem of Harry Potter, a dead Harry Potter.

The fake dead body of Harry Potter was laid out on the bed. The golem looked exactly like Harry in every way, even down to the hole in the side of his head that the gun had caused. The changing but very much alive Harry was safely hidden inside Poppy's' private chambers. He still needed to heal and the three that knew he was alive had no idea if he would be the same. Poppy was concerned about brain damage, the potions were working, mending everything it could, but she had no idea if it would be enough.

Albus had praised Severus for how he tried to help Harry, especially his words. He knew if Voldemort returned Severus could never return as a spy. But Albus was not going to put another person in danger, not after Harry.

Albus went to inform the students that Harry Potter was dead. Then he had to tell the ministry before he had to make a very difficult visit to tell Sirius and Remus what had taken place.

Albus had spoken to one of his contact, a goblin who Albus had saved many years before. He explained the situation and told him the truth, the goblin checked the will that Harry had made out. He automatically transferred everything from the Potter vaults to another, the trust vault will be left so everyone would believe that is what Harry meant about the money going to orphanages. The new vault was given a number and the key was handed to Albus. When they worked on a new name for Harry then it would be connected to the vault. When Albus finished speaking with the goblin he knew it was time to speak with Sirius and Remus.

Albus stepped out of the fireplace into an empty living room, he flicked his wand which told him that Sirius, Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen. He didn't expect Tonks, and he couldn't risk it. He stood just outside the door then sent a compulsion charm at the young woman. He waited until she left before he stepped into the kitchen.

'Albus, we didn't expect you, not the night before the first task.' Sirius said.

'I have some bad news,' Albus sighed as he sat down.

'Is this about trying to get Harry out of competing?' Remus asked.

'No, as you know he disappeared that night but I do know he was inside the castle. Well, all of us were sent a note saying there was danger and to head to the great hall. Within seconds Harry appeared, the room sealed, no one could get the doors opened. Harry had what's called a dead man's switch in his hand.'

'What's a dead man's switch?' Sirius asked.

'If anyone did anything to Harry his finger would release and Hogwarts would be blow up.'

'What?! Sirius and Remus yelled.

'He blew up the castle?' Sirius asked.

'No, he blew up my office, the other bombs he said that he had weren't there, he lied. The man we thought was Alastor Moody wasn't. Harry asked for three people to join him or everyone would die. Severus, Draco and Alastor, the moment they got near him Harry shot Alastor in the head, killing him instantly then turned the gun on Draco. He never killed anyone else and the one he did kill was Barty Crouch Jr, not Alastor. It was he who put Harry's name in the cup. He planned to make Harry win which would make him touch the cup, he would be transported to a graveyard where Peter was waiting with Voldemort. They planned to do a dark ritual, Harry's blood was needed, blood of the enemy, but blood that had Lily's protection. Harry stunned the real Moody and placed him in the hospital before we saw him.'

'So he's been arrested, you have to help him Albus,' Sirius said urgently.

'I'm so sorry, Harry shot himself in the head, everyone believes he died,' Albus hated seeing Sirius and Remus in so much pain. Hopefully when they got Harry away from Hogwarts they could help him heal.

'What do you mean everyone believes he died?' Remus asked in a shaky voice.

'Because of what happened and some of things he was saying, we knew he would end up in Azkaban. Severus helped me fake Harry's death. There is a golem now laid out in the hospital so everyone will believe he died. Harry is in Poppy's quarters. But no one can ever know he is alive. I will explain more later. But know when Harry is well enough you and Remus are going to sneak Harry out of the country. Take him to the island, take him away from all the memories.'

'Why would he try to kill himself?' Remus asked.

'He was suffering, but we found out that the Dursley's have been abusing him his whole life. When his name came out of the goblet of fire, it was just the final straw. We can talk later, for now let's go see Harry. Just remember, everyone must believe he died. Follow me. I will allow you to organise the funeral, I will just have to be the one to do it.'

'Everyone will want Harry with James and Lily,' Remus said.

Albus led the two men through the fireplace, Sirius changed into Padfoot before they continued on to the hospital and into Poppy's chambers. He stopped before opening the bedroom door.

'He left this, it will be painful to read,' Albus held out the letter, as Sirius was in his dog form Remus took it.

"It hurts to know that I wasn't loved, the pain of being dumped, the pain of being betrayed, the pain of knowing I wasn't wanted. The physical pain the muggles put me through, the emotional pain I endured over the last few years. All that finally got too much, I tried, I really tried to go on, but I couldn't. I killed the muggles a week ago, stabbed my cousin multiple times until he was just a bloody mess, then I cut Petunia and Vernon's throats. With Petunia, I didn't go too deep but deep enough to kill her, I just wanted her to suffer first. I told her that Dudley was dead, I always thought I've feel joy at seeing how much pain that made her feel, I felt nothing.

"While I was putting my plans into action I thought about everything. First I found out that I was dumped on a doorstep with a note stuck to me, the great and powerful Albus Dumblefuck left me like that right after my parents were murdered, my so called head of house was also there and agreed to leave me like that. I find out in my third year that Remus Lupin was friends with my parents, he deserted me as well, left me to be abused, I think my parents would be ashamed of him, I know I am. Then we have Sirius Black, okay, he was locked up, but he didn't bother escaping until he heard that Pettigrew was with Ron at Hogwarts, he never thought about me, just revenge.

"I find out I'm entered into the triwizard tournament and most of the school turn their backs on me, but my so called best friend didn't believe me. It showed no one really cared, no one ever did, not since my parents died. So I'm going to make sure some people know it's there fault that I died and if Voldemort returns then he will rule the world since the prophecy says I'm the only one that can kill him. He will be back within weeks, I might see some of you sooner than I think, when he kills you. At least I'm going to die quickly, he won't let any of you die without inflicting as much pain on you as he can. I blame all of you for the pain in my life, I know my parents who gave their lives for me will blame you as well.'

Remus heard Sirius whine, he sniffed, but all he could do was stare at the words Harry had written. Harry had been right, he left Harry, deserted him right after his parents had died. He also knew Harry was right about Sirius, he didn't bother to escape until he read about peter. The people who were supposed to love and care for Harry abandoned him. Harry tried to kill himself, and when he is well he could try again.

Albus could tell that Remus and Sirius were feeling guilty, just as he was. He never stopped any of the harassment Harry was put through. He knew the Dursley's did not like Harry, he just never suspected that Harry's muggle relatives abused him. He sighed then pushed the door open, he allowed the dog and the man to enter before he followed them, then gestured to the room behind Poppy's office.

Albus put his hand on the door handle, 'Poppy did what she could but the injury caused by the muggle weapon is still quite visible, it is not a nice sight,' he received a nod from Remus then opened the door.

Sirius changed, 'Harry,' he cried and flung himself across his godson's body, 'I'm so sorry, so sorry.'

Remus stared down at his best friend who was crying over Harry, 'You said he shot himself.'

'With a muggle gun, the two healers with Poppy tried, he died twice. He would have died but Fawkes came. That's the second time Fawkes has saved Harry. The first time was in his second year. I will be outside, I'll let you have some time with Harry then we will need to organise his funeral.'

Albus looked once more down at the fourteen year old Harry Potter, he looked peaceful, yet Albus knew Harry was anything but peaceful.

As he went to see if anything was left in his office, all Albus could think about was Harry and if he would be healthy. All Albus could hope for now was for Harry to finally have some type of life without pain. When Harry woke, if he woke, then they will know if Harry will be well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

During the times Sirius needed to leave Hogwarts to organise his home and documents for him and for Harry, Poppy and Albus would constantly monitor the boy. He had yet to waken but Poppy is optimistic that now the potions and Fawkes's tears have finally worked through his injury, he will not have any type of brain damage. Her only concern is his memory, she is not sure if the trauma of what he went through will affect his memory. She knows that when someone suffers a lot of trauma whether physical or emotional, they can suffer from memory loss. Some never regain the memory, some do but it takes years in a lot of cases and some will regain their memory except for the traumatic event that caused their injuries.

When Albus first explained to Fudge that even he was responsible for Harry's death it took Albus to explain why. Sirius Black was innocent and he could have given Harry a home and a good life, but Cornelius refused to believe. He still tried to argue but Albus planned to use the papers to explain why Harry Potter killed himself and part of that was caused by the Minister. He hoped Harry would like the fact his death could be used to finally have Sirius's name cleared. It took a while but Fudge agreed to have Sirius Black declared innocent. He may not believe it but he knew that Albus would do what he threatened and everyone will call for his dismissal, some would even call for his head for his part in Harry Potter's death. Fudge thought he would try to discredit Harry's name, but he already knew that would never work. The public would want to honour him, so he realised what he would have to do. Cornelius Fudge, minister for magic would also honour the-boy-who-lived.

Apart from the large gathering that attended Harry Potter's funeral in Godric's Hollow, another statue was placed in the town, this time in the graveyard. It was of Lily, James and Harry, but Harry was depicted on how he looked when he died, how they should have looked if Voldemort had not destroyed his family.

Sirius who had finally got his name cleared, which happened two days after Harry's so called death. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had let Harry down, how he had let James and Lily down. Sirius didn't care about his freedom, all he cared about was Harry. He almost lost his godson and he would rather still be in Azkaban than loose Harry. If he had lost his pup Sirius would have followed him and taken whatever punishment Lily and James handed out. So even though he knew Harry was really alive, he had to act like he had lost his godson. So during the funeral he was being held up by Remus who was also pretending to have trouble remaining on his feet. Tonks kept her arms around Remus, not just for comfort but to help him stay standing. She may not know the truth but she could see how much the two men were hurting. Even though they knew Tonks was trustworthy, they had to keep the secret, for Harry's sake.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lee and the twins stood with their arms around each other, the Weasley family close by. Ron who had been one of the ones to turn his back on Harry did not attend the funeral. He told everyone that Harry wouldn't want him there so he was going to do what Harry wanted. That was true but what Ron didn't say was he just couldn't face the fact he was partially responsible for his friend taking his own life. Ron never saw how much pain Harry was in, yet he should have. They shared a room at Hogwarts, they shared his little room at the Burrow. He would see the way Harry was, how quiet he was, how often he seemed to want to be alone. It never occurred to Ron before, but a boy that age should not be so quiet or want to spend his time alone. If only he had seen it then maybe Harry would be alive today. Ron knew many were responsible for the death of Harry Potter, he was one of the main ones, and now he would have to learn to live with the fact he helped caused Harry's death.

Thousands of people turned up at Godric's hollow, some that knew Harry as the-boy-who-lived, some that knew him as just Harry. Everyone was crying, but Hagrid was crying the loudest, no one cared, everyone had heard the story of how Hagrid had been the first magical person Harry had met, but he also liked Harry and Harry liked him. Harry had said many times that Hagrid was his very first friend. People close to Harry knew that he would often go down to Hagrid's hut, have tea with him, they would spend hours together in the hut. People like Hermione knew that Harry felt at home in the hut with Hagrid, he felt safe and cared for by Hagrid.

Hermione never realised just how much pain her friend was in, if she did then she could have helped him. She wasn't sure how but she would have done anything to help Harry, now it was too late. She blamed herself for not being a better friend, a friend that should have seen how much pain Harry was in.

As Albus had been Harry's legal guardian in the magical world he had turned down any official speeches by the Minister or anyone that didn't know Harry Potter. He only allowed people that knew him personally to speak.

Hermione cried as she spoke of the shy, quiet boy who saved her from a troll when he was only eleven, and how they became best friends from that moment on.

Ginny spoke through her tears, again she mentioned how Harry saved her from a giant basilisk, but how she had liked him from the moment she spied him on the platform nine and three quarters. She knew she was a bit of a fan girl but she also got to know Harry when he stayed with her family so she finally got to know the real Harry Potter and not the-boy-who-lived.

Neville wanted to do Harry proud, he kept his tears at bay and spoke about how Harry hated the attention he received as the-boy-who-lived. How Harry noticed that when anyone said hello to him they would first look at his scar before looking at him. That was one thing Neville never did, he didn't see the-boy-who-lived, he saw a friend.

Sirius had tried to talk, but he kept imagining that this could be real. Harry almost died and if it wasn't for the hard work of Poppy, the two other healers and Fawkes, this could very well be the real funeral of Harry Potter, his godson. Sirius ended up breaking down until he lay across the ground where his godson's body now lay, or that's what everyone believed. Everyone knew how he was feeling so they left Sirius there to grieve for his godson.

Fred and George spoke about Harry, but they spoke about how he wanted to help them have their dreams. One thing most didn't know about Harry was he did have a great mind for jokes, he proved to them he was the son of a Marauder even if he did not act like one. Fred and George explained that Harry gave them some ideas that they planned to make into joke products, they would be dedicated to their friend and little brother, Harry Potter.

Seamus and Dean had spoke about Harry, mainly about the times in their dorm room of a night. So even though they said they didn't know Harry that well, they were friendly, just not close enough to realise how Harry was suffering.

Albus and Minerva both declined to speak about Harry, they both felt ashamed of their actions, from the time Lily and James died. Both of them blamed themselves for Harry Potter taking his own life. So even though Albus knew Harry was alive, he knew he had no right to speak about Harry.

The day after Harry's funeral, Albus had a few very long meetings, one that took the longest, they finally agreed to cancellation of the triwizard tournament. The committee agreed to put the games on again but first they were going to make sure all the rules were followed, no one could enter another person. They were going to sit down and make sure nothing went wrong again. Albus needed to return the cup to the department of magical games and sports, yet he needed to find out where it was going to take Harry. Crouch said it was going to be charmed with the portus charm to take him to Peter and Voldemort. If Albus could find out then maybe Voldemort will never return, at least his body will never be whole. He had to try, it would give the Potter's closure. Albus believed if he did stop Voldemort then Lily and James could rest in peace and hopefully it would help Harry heal.

Albus dug out some very old and very dark arts books. Since he knew how Voldemort had survived, which was dark magic, then Albus knew it would be dark magic to return him to a body. He had removed many dark arts books from the library, ones that no one should ever read. He had not looked at them since he placed them in the secret room off his office. It was time to go through those books again to hopefully find out just exactly what Voldemort planned to do to give him back a body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

The goblins watched as the guests who had been invited for the will reading, enter the conference room, taking seats around the table.

'You all know why you are here, so we might as well get started,' Griphook opened a folder.

"I Harry James Potter, being of sound mind, well as sound as I could be, but the goblins say I'm not crazy, make my last will and testament.

"First to Molly and Arthur Weasley, you are the two best people in the world, I hope your family realises how lucky they are to have you. Ever since you met me some of your children have been in danger and yes, some of it was my fault. What amazed me that you never turned your back on me, you never stopped me coming to your wonderful home and be a part of your family. For that I thank you and I know my parents would thank you as well. That first Christmas at Hogwarts I didn't expect any gifts, I'd never received one before it my life. Well, Ron gave me some chocolate frogs, which was nice of him to do that especially since he didn't have much money. But a woman who I didn't know sent me some homemade mince pies and a Weasley jumper, which I loved. It was the best piece of clothing I owned and I still own that one along with the other ones you made me. I leave the sum of twenty five thousand galleons and the deed to the Burrow. With a bit of help from the goblins they were able to buy the Burrow for me and I planned to give you the deed the next time I saw you. It's time for Molly and Arthur to have a bit of life for themselves, enjoy and never forget how much you both mean to me. I thank you for making me feel part of your family.

"Next to Fred and George Weasley, you never once treated me like some did, the-boy-who-lived, you just saw Harry and I was so grateful for that. When everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin you two would joke about it, it was the only time I laughed that year. Out of the way, serious evil wizard coming through, yeah, his just going to nip down into the chamber of secrets to speak with his fanged monster, that was hilarious, it really was. I came to think of you two as big brothers that I could always count on, no matter what. I leave you my familiar, Hedwig, I know you two will look after her, she was my only friend in that house, she is very loyal. I also leave the sum of ten thousand galleons so you can have your dream, just promise to never name the shop after me. I will allow, only if you want, to name some joke products after me, make sure it's good at turning the Slytherin's skin to snake scales, or something along those lines. You two will bring laughter to the world, your names will be known around the magical world, I know in my heart that had been turning cold that you will make a mark on the world, make me proud boys.

'To Sirius Black and Remus Lupin I leave nothing but my thoughts. The moment my parents died, Remus, you left, you did not give a second thought to your friends son. Even though you would not have been allowed to take me, due to your furry little problem, you still never bothered visiting, not even a single note, what about a birthday card. It would have been nice to hear from someone who knew my parents. To Sirius, well you did get locked up, unfairly but it was your own stupid fault and temper that sent you after the rat. What pisses me off is that you sat in the cell for twelve years, not once thinking of me, you're godson. The moment you found out about the rat you escape to seek your revenge, again forgetting about me. Even though I don't remember my parents, they would be highly ashamed to call you friends for deserting their son. I hope you can live with yourselves.

"To Ginny Weasley, even though you felt more for me that I could ever return, you did become a friend, a good friend. And even though you might not like to hear this, you were on your way to becoming my little sister. I leave you five thousand galleons, get a decent broom and show the world that you can the best quidditch player around. Win one for me red.

"To Ron Weasley I have to say this, grow up. You showed you're jealously of me so often, yet if you look at what you have you would realise you had everything I wanted, family and a wonderful family as well. You were richer than you realised. The Weasley family did not have a lot of money but they had the most important thing in the world, love. Your parents love you, something I would give my right arm for. I said to you once that I would give up magic to have my family yet all you saw was how I was treated and how much money I had. You never saw someone that wanted to be your friend. Well, you finally showed your true colours and turned your back on me. It's time to look at yourself Ron before you end up alone and bitter, blaming everyone else for your failures. In the end I came to hate you and I hated that you made me feel that way. But because you were a friend, at the start, I leave you one thousand galleons in the hope it will show you that family not money, is the most important thing you could ever have.

"To Hermione Granger, it took us a while but you did become a friend a good friend even though your bossy know-it-all attitude annoyed me. I did come to realise you were like that because you were trying to prove yourself worthy, it was you so I accepted it. I have one criticism, your belief that adults and people in charge are always right, they aren't, they make mistakes just like anyone can. You need to start to feel what your heart tells you about people, only then you will understand that not all adults know what they are doing. I leave you my books, but I also leave you ten thousand galleons and that is mainly down to the fact you never did treat me as the-boy-who-lived, not after the troll incident and I thank you for lying to the teachers for that. It showed you could change, even if it's just enough to support your friends. So even though you probably will buy books with the money, my wish is for you also buy yourself something that is fun, something that doesn't involve learning, just for the heck of it, then you can buy your books. You're the smartest witch around and a good friend, but I have to say this, drop the bossy attitude before you end up a lonely woman. That is me, your friend saying this in the hope others will finally see what I saw, a good person.

"To Albus Dumbledore, I came to hate you, I heard about who you were and how powerful you were, but after my first year all I saw was a man that was too old to have control of so many kids. You don't see them, not really, you just can't relate to them. I know that is disrespectful, but I just can't seem to care. When I found out it was your decision to leave me with those muggles it was then I lost respect for you. You decided to deny me knowing about my magical heritage, knowing anything about my parents and your reasons was so I could grow up away from the fame. A lame excuse if you ask me. You also need to look at yourself and realise just how much damage your decisions make. No one is right all the time, it's impossible, even the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore can make mistakes. Just like Voldemort who because he got sent back to muggles every year ended up hating them, I know how he feels. If I lived I planned to make them pay. I know there are some decent muggles out there, like Hermione's parent's. But you didn't even bother to find out what Petunia and Vernon was like. That is what I can't forgive and I go to my grave despising you as much as I despised Voldemort. It's time to open your eyes and it's time to listen to other people's opinions. I leave you my wand for only one reason, being the brother wand to Voldemort it might help you when you face him since I am not amongst the living.

"To Neville Longbottom, I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend, but I did come to care for you and thought of you as a friend. You were one of the only ones who never turned their back on me, not during second year when everyone else did, nor when my name came out of that blasted goblet. To me it showed you were a very loyal friend. You are also brave and never let anyone tell you otherwise, you belong in Gryffindor. I know you will make your parents proud. Listen to your heart, it will always guide you, trust it. I leave you a seventy percent share in magical plants and fungi garden centre, it belonged to my mother who like you, loved plants. I know you will end up with the most magnificent plants our world will ever see, and you never know, maybe you could find some rare plant that could help people like your parents. I know it's a dream of yours to be able to help, it might not come true, but you are not one to give up, don't, I have a feeling Neville Longbottom will surprise everyone.

"To Luna Lovegood, it angered me the way people treated you just because you were different, I liked your different. But when I found out your own housemates also treated you badly I wanted to hex the lot of them. We only met not long ago but I found a kindred spirit, someone that I could go to at any time, even if it was just to talk or just to sit quietly beside. I leave you something that again belonged to my mother, through a man who my mother thought of as an uncle who loved Lily Evans like his own daughter. She owned a zoo with some magnificent magical animals. Do me a favour, tell anyone that takes your things that I'll come back to haunt them if they don't stop.

"To Severus Snape, even though you were a bastard to me, I do know what you were planning on doing. Your guilt was going to make you put your life on the line time and again, for my mother and you're part in her death. My mother left me a letter, she said she understood why you're friendship with her dissolved and she did forgive you for what you called her. She knew it was what my father and Sirius did to you that made you lash out. So even though I wanted to curse your hair clean, sorry, I do admire what you will do when the time comes, you are a very brave man. I leave you the sum of ten thousand galleons, but as the son of a Marauder and my right, I leave you the Marauders map. There are other kids inside the castle that felt like I do, that think of ending it that cut themselves that use painful hexes on themselves so they can forget the pain of what they are going through. On my many night-time wonderings of the castle when I couldn't sleep because of nightmares, I would use my cloak and the map and I would stand near some of these kids, listening and watching. Some of their problems are caused at home, some because of what they go through at Hogwarts, use it to find those kids and help them. The goblins will leave you with the instructions on how the map works, I know it will be used for good.

"If anyone sitting there is wondering who my invisibility cloak goes to, well, none of you, that's all you need to know. The house in Godric's Hollow will always be left as a monument and the goblins have kindly seen to it so that no one unless they have Potter blood can ever step foot into the house. Most of the money I have worked out to help orphans, the rest is none of your business, you don't need to know anymore.

"One last thing before I go, it's time for everyone to open their eyes and see what is right in front of their face. People all over, not just in Hogwarts, they are in pain, whether physical or emotional, and they need help. It's time these people received the help they deserve before it's too late, Harry James Potter."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After a lot of reading Albus believed he found the dark ritual that Voldemort planned to use. Once he had that information he realised exactly where the ritual would take place. One part of the ritual called for bone of the father, which meant they had to be in a graveyard where Tom Riddle was buried.

Albus had secretly scoped out the graveyard and the old Riddle house, he found Peter Pettigrew and what was Voldemort, along with his pet snake. Albus went back to Hogwarts where he spoke with Severus, and Minerva. They put some plans together then Albus contacted the aurors. He wanted to make this capture or kill official, but also so the world would know what Harry said was true. Voldemort was planning on returning using Harry's blood, forcibly taken in a dark arts ritual. And it was thanks to what Harry said that allowed them to capture Voldemort.

Albus needed to explain to one auror, a trusted auror, what Voldemort did which kept his soul tethered to their world. The aurors had many items at their disposal, one was a soul orb. It would capture the soul as it left the body. They had only just developed it to replace the dementors kiss. The prisoners would still lose their soul but done in a way that was quick but it would not cause any pain. So even though these prisoners were monsters in the eyes of many, now they would die peacefully.

'Do you know how many times he split his soul Albus?' Rufus asked.

'I believe seven, one he was unaware of which is now gone. He was so damaged by splitting his soul five times that he never realised another part split from him when he tried to kill Harry as a baby. The snake that is known to be his familiar is one of the vessels, she will need to be killed. She became one sometime over the last few years. Now we know only certain things can kill a living horcrux, the killing curse is one along with the sword of Gryffindor.'

'Why would a sword, even Gryffindor's sword kill his soul?' Kingsley asked.

'Harry used that sword to kill the basilisk, it is now imbued with basilisk venom. I used the sword to destroy the ring I found. As it was not a living being the killing curse would not work. I believe Tom planned it that way so his pieces of soul would always remain safe. It would have worked if Harry did not stab the basilisk. I only figured it out when Harry showed me the diary that had belonged to Tom. Harry had stabbed it with a basilisk fang, the fang he removed from his arm. He explained he heard a terrible scream when he stabbed the diary, the soul died. I do believe I know what other items he used yet I have not been able to find where they are hidden, though I do have some ideas, apart from one. The lost diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw is the one item I believed he used yet I cannot figure out where he may have hidden it.'

Just then a familiar white owl flew into the office, he landed on the desk and screeched. He flew to the door and screeched again, then back to the desk.

'It seems Hedwig wishes you to follow her Albus,' Minerva said.

'How about we all follow her,' Albus put his arm out, Hedwig hopped on then they all left the office. He lifted his arm and the owl flew off down a corridor, then it seemed to wait, 'She does.'

They hurried after the owl who had flown off again until they came to a blank section of wall on the seventh floor. Hedwig would hover near it, peck then land on the floor.

'The come and go room, I always believed this is where it was located.'

'It is the room of hidden things headmaster.'

Albus, Severus, Minerva, Kingsley and Rufus all gazed at the Grey Lady, 'Hidden things my lady.'

'Yes, there are many things hidden in this room, one you are looking for, one that I stole. Tom was such a charming boy, I did not see who he really was until it was too late.'

'You took your mother's diadem, Helena?'

'I did, I was jealous of my mother, so I left taking her diadem with me. I hid it in a tree in Albania, reginal found me, my mother sent him after me. We argued, we fought, he killed me then killed himself. Tom found the diadem and cursed it with dark magic, he returned it to his birthright. He believed as the last heir of Salazar Slytherin that Hogwarts was his birthright. The diadem with the soul of Tom Riddle resides in this room. You must think of the room of hidden things then walked past the wall three times.'

'Thank you my dear lady.'

They watched as the ghost disappeared, 'The Grey Lady is Helena Ravenclaw?' Minerva asked.

'Yes, I was not positive, but I had a suspicion. Let's move back so I can see if we find the room of hidden things.'

Albus kept his mind on what Helena said as he walked past the wall three times. On the third past he heard a faint pop, he looked to see a door had appeared.

Albus opened the door with the others behind him 'Holy Merlin, this place is huge,' Kingsley said.

'It is,' Albus wondered how they would find something as small as a tiara in a room larger than Hogwarts herself. Hedwig flew over their heads and down an aisle, 'I believe Hedwig is leading us to the item.'

The group hurried after the owl, they saw her hovering above an old wardrobe. The diadem was sitting on a bust. Albus cautiously used magic to lift the diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw out of the wardrobe.

'It's a shame it must be destroyed, it's part of Hogwarts history.'

'It is Minerva, but it must be done,' Albus floated the diadem down onto the stone floor, pulled the sword of Gryffindor from his robes then sliced down. Screams filled the air as the soul of Voldemort was destroyed.

Late that night, Poppy watched Harry as Remus and Sirius were having a house built ready for when Harry could leave with them. At the same time, Rufus, Kingsley, Severus and Albus held onto the port key. They found themselves in a graveyard not far from the house where Voldemort was staying.

'It's Voldemort's father,' Albus stared down at the headstone, 'The ritual would call for bone of the father, blood of the enemy, Harry, and flesh of the servant, Peter.'

'If this is where Harry was supposed to come, then where are they now?' Rufus asked.

Albus pointed up at the large old run down house, 'That belonged to Voldemort's muggle family, the family he killed when he was still a student. I came here a week ago, they are inside.'

'Then Nagini would be in there with them, she might be hard to see or find,' Rufus said.

Albus moved his wand through the air, he became invisible, but so did the other three men. A light appeared before them, after a few minutes it changed to become a map of the house. They could see three dots, two together, the names Peter Pettigrew and Tom Riddle Jr. The third dot said Nagini who was on the ground floor.

Severus, Albus, Kingsley and Rufus moved as quietly as possible, the silenced their footsteps just before the entered the house. Instantly Albus sent the killing curse at the large snake. Normally he would not use that spell, but these were not normal circumstances, this was to stop Voldemort returning.

When they got upstairs, Albus put the case onto the floor then resized it. He nodded to the other three, who got themselves ready. Albus held the door handle, tightened the hold on his wand then thrust the door open. Severus and Kingsley had Peter unconscious within seconds. Albus and Rufus had the small body of Voldemort stunned then trapped inside an unbreakable crystal case. It was finally time to take care of Lord Voldemort, for Harry, but this time it will be for good.

'It's time to make sure he is gone, we only have two more items to retrieve.' Rufus said.

'Let's hope we can get the answers as to where those two items are,' Albus said.

Sirius entered the matron's room behind the office in the Hogwarts hospital, 'How is he Poppy?'

'The same Sirius, but there has been more eye movement and his fingers move more as well. It's hard to say when he will wake but I'm positive he will soon.'

'Do you believe he will be well enough to take him to his new home now?'

'Yes, he is out of danger, all we can do is hope that the potions and Fawkes has healed his mind.'

'Then I will finish gathering my things.' Sirius stared down at his godson who didn't look like harry anymore. Even though he had been given an adoption potion linked to Albus, Sirius worked it so Harry would end up his son. As he stared down at his godson he could not see a resemblance to Albus anymore, but he did not look like a Potter either. Sirius could see himself in Harry, and hoped that no one would ever think of Harry Potter when they stared at him.

'I will go and make sure his room is ready.' Sirius continued to stare down at his godson when Severus walked into the room.

'How did it go?' Poppy asked.

'Albus killed the snake, the two aurors stunned Peter Pettigrew and the dark lord is now encased in an unbreakable crystal case. There are only two items left, Albus just needs to find them.'

'I know I've said it before, Severus, but thank you,' Sirius said, Severus gave Sirius a nod before leaving the room.

'I know I need to go finished his room, but I have been thinking about a new name so no one finds out the truth.'

'I thought of that Sirius, what do you think of Evan?'

'Lily,' Sirius sighed, 'Yes, it would work but it also would not be suspicious. I believe Evan is a fine name for him. It also keeps a part of his mother with him.'

Sirius waited until Poppy left to check on her other patients before he thought about his plans and the life he was going to give his godson.

'What do you think, pup, Evan Black?'

Sirius sighed again before he began to pack the potions Harry, no he thought to himself, not Harry, not anymore, Evan was his name now. So he packed the potions that Evan will need into an unbreakable wooden chest that Poppy had left for him. He gazed down at his godson once more before using Evan's cloak to sneak out with the trunk. It was time Sirius got Evan settled into his new home, a home that everyone would believe belonged to Sirius and his son. That was the story they had come up with when Poppy told them that Harry or Evan would have complete memory loss. She could not say if his memory would return. So they worked on a story, that Sirius had a son whose mother recently died. Sirius never knew that one of his old girlfriends had become pregnant, so he was going to do what he should have done for Harry, love and care for his son. That's what everyone would believe. Once they came up with the story, they made another blood potion, this time with Sirius' blood, so now Harry/Evan looked a lot like Sirius Black.

The boy who was once known as Harry Potter was now Evan Black. The-boy-who-lived did not even resemble Harry Potter, apart from keeping his green eyes. There was no sign of James or Lily Potter in the boy. Sirius, Poppy and Albus believed Harry could finally get what he always wanted, to be a normal boy.

Sirius arrived back at Hogwarts using Harry's cloak. He snuck back into Poppy's private rooms.

'It's all ready.'

'If you need help or even just want some time to yourself let me know and I'll watch over Harry.' Poppy said.

'We'll let you know but right now neither of us are going to leave his side.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sirius had the house elves watch Evan. The two house elves would take turns, one would always sit with him while the others tended to their duties. Albus had sent over the papers the goblins helped create, proving that Evan Black was Sirius Black's son.

'Master Sirius sir, Mipsy believes young master is about to wake so she sent me to inform you.'

'Thank you Tilly.'

Sirius hurried through the house to Evan's room, he sat beside the bed, 'Yes, he is waking Mipsy. I will remain with Evan now, have some soup ready in case he is hungry.'

'Yes master Sirius sir,' Mipsy bowed then popped out of the room.

Sirius kept his eyes on Harry as he kept blinking, 'Evan, son,' Sirius never believed he would ever hear himself say the word son, but now he was, he was and will always be Evan's father. He would give the former Harry Potter the life he deserved. Sirius had been worried that even though Evan now looked completely different to Harry, he did wonder if Voldemort could sense who Evan really was. Now that Voldemort has been taken care of Sirius could make sure Evan finally have a life, but he would give Evan the life he deserved.

Evan mumbled, 'Evan, it's dad, come on son, wake up.'

Evan mumbled again, he blinked a few times then his eyes found Sirius, he looked confused.

'You suffered a severe head injury, you have been unconscious for two weeks,' Even though Poppy told Sirius Harry wouldn't have any memory, it was now confirmed. Harry or Evan had no idea who Sirius was, 'Do you know who I am?'

'No,' Evan croaked.

'We were concerned about that, your head injury has caused you to lose your memory. It may return, it may not, for now just know I am your father. My name is Sirius Black, your name is Evan Black. You are fourteen years old.'

'Thirsty.'

Sirius held the glass of water to Evan's lips, allowing him to sip slowly, 'Do you want more?'

'No, thanks,' Evan looked around the huge room, 'Where are we?'

'This is our home that I had built for us. Once the healer said you were stable enough to leave the hospital I brought you home. My grandfather left me a lot of money so I figured I would have a home build for us. Evan, is there anything you remember?'

'No, yet is seems I know how to talk.'

'I'm sure there will be a lot of things that will come natural, like walking. You will have to remain in bed for at least another week, but I can assist you into the bathroom, which is just through that door.'

Evan nodded, 'Um, where is my mother?'

'I am sorry Evan, but your mother died recently. This is a long story, but I will give you the basics. You're mother and I were only together for a short time, then she left, I had no idea she was pregnant. She sent me a letter a few months ago to explain why she never told me, then she explained that she was dying. Since I wasn't working I decided to go see her, I stayed with her for her final days. You were already in the hospital, so after seeing to your mother I went to find you, then I brought you here. Your mother never explained how you were injured, but the healers did tell me that you would recover, apart from your memory, that is the only thing they could not determine until you woke.'

'I don't remember.'

'Yes, I know, hopefully your memory may return, it may not happen for a long time, it may not happen at all. I will tell you as much as I can about your mother, and the information she left me about you. If you went to Hogwarts like any normal child then I would have known who you were since you looked like me. But your mother decided to teach you herself.'

'That's a strange name for a school.'

Sirius smiled, 'It's full name is Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm a wizard, like you, and your mother was a witch.'

'Magic.'

'Yes, when you go to Hogwarts you will learn to control your magic. Right now you're magical core is weak as it does help with healing, but so does the potions you have to take,' Sirius picked up a vial from the bedside, 'This is a potion, this is the one I have been giving you once a day, it's to heal your head injury. There are other potions, thousands of potions, some for a simple thing like a headache, some that will fix a broken bone in a matter of hours. Potions is one difference that our world has with the…non magical world.'

Even though Sirius knew Evan did not remember anything, it seems he did not know the difference between a potion and muggle medicine, which means he would need to explain about the spells they use and what Evan had already learnt over the last three and a bit years.

'I will explain more about magic another time. Are you hungry, do you need the bathroom, is there anything you want or need?'

'I am hungry…dad.'

Sirius smiled, 'This may surprise you but I will call a house elf to bring us some soup, Mipsy.'

The little elf popped into the room, surprising Evan, 'Master Sirius called Mipsy.'

'Yes Mipsy, could you bring Evan and me some of your wonderful soup, along with a jug of juice please?'

'Mipsy return shortly.'

'What was that?' Evan blurted out when Mipsy disappeared.

'That was a house elf, there are four here, they work for me. There is a lot to explain Evan, which I will get to. Just know that the four house elves are bound to the house of Black, they will look after us and the house. They will do anything we ask. There is a long history about house elves, just know they are here for us.'

'Mipsy was quick master Sirius sir,' the little elf snapped her fingers, a small table appeared beside the bed, 'Does master Sirius wish Mipsy to help with Master Evan?'

'No thank you Mipsy, I can take care of my son.'

'Thanks,' Evan mumbled.

'Master Evan is welcome.'

Evan watched the little creature disappear, 'They just appear and disappear.'

'Yes, they do, I will explain that as well, now let's get you sitting up. You will feel weak for a while, so please do not push your recovery.'

'Okay,' Evan waited until his father sat him up then place pillows behind him, 'Thanks.'

'Do you think you can handle the spoon yourself?'

'Um,' Evan stared down at the soup and spoon, he tried to move his hand, 'It feels strange, but I can't lift it.'

'Then I will help for now,' Sirius began to feed Evan and himself, one to Evan and one to him. Even though he had seen the changes that Harry went through to become Evan, he was still surprised by the boy's look. He looked so much like Sirius did when he was fourteen.

'You mentioned Hogwarts, and we learn magic. Where is it?'

'It sits right on the town of Hogsmeade and it's a very old castle in Scotland.'

'So like the queen lives in?'

'You remember the queen.'

Evan's brow furrowed, 'Yeah, why would I remember her and not anything else, like my mother?'

'We are unsure how this works Evan, some of your memory seems to be fine. Until the healer accesses you it's just hard to say right now.'

'So I remember some things but not everything, do you think that means I will remember, eventually.'

'We can hope, but I can't say, I'm sorry. Now have you had enough?'

'Yes, thank you. Um, I could use the bathroom, I also feel sticky.'

'I will help you,' Sirius put the tray on the side table, he walked into the adjoining room, he ran the bath then got a towel ready. He would normally use magic but until he explained more to Evan and showed him, he would just have to do this the muggle way. Sirius didn't want to overwhelm Evan, or scare him.

Even after three weeks since Harry Potter died, many students inside Hogwarts was quiet. Hermione only ever spoke to Neville, Ginny and the twins, but they only spoke with a few as well. The teachers were also quiet, but they were keeping an eye on every student now. After Harry said he heard that others were suffering, they were going to make sure that no other student took their own life.

Even though Albus finally found the last of Voldemort's anchors, he could not feel anything but sadness. So many lost their lives due to wars, but Harry tried to take his life due to other people's mistakes. He Albus, made the biggest mistakes when it came to Harry. Harry may be alive but he will never be Harry Potter ever again. So in a way, Harry Potter did die.

Ginny knocked then stepped into the boys dorm room, 'Neville, we have to get through to Hermione, she has not picked up a book, she hardly sleeps nor eats.'

'We all miss Harry but it seems Hermione just can't let go, at least not yet. I can't go up to her room, the spells on the stairs won't allow me too.'

'Fred and George know how to freeze the stairs, can you try?'

'Okay, let's try,' Neville glanced at the other three boys before he followed Ginny out of the boys dorm room and to the stairs that lead to the girls dorm room. The twins froze the stairs so they would stay stairs, Neville nodded then hurried after Ginny who opened one of the doors. Neville saw Hermione sitting on her bed staring down at a small picture, he knew that picture was of her, Harry and Ron, the one Colin Creevy took when they were twelve.

'Hermione,' Neville sighed when she didn't answer so he just sat beside her, 'He wouldn't want this you know, he might have been hurt, angry, unhappy, but Harry wouldn't want any of us to suffer because he is gone. We have to honour him Hermione and one way to do that is to live, then when we're older we make sure that children never go through anything like what Harry did.'

'Is it wrong of me to want to kill them Neville?'

'No, it means you're human and you want to hurt the ones that drove Harry into taking his life. You know Harry would never want you to do it, he would want you to use that brain of yours to help other kids. What do you say that Harry's friends do that for him, let's start now by watching and listening to all the students inside this castle. If we can help one student then Harry wouldn't have died in vain. He liked to help, he liked to save people, it's up to us to keep doing what Harry always did,' Neville held out his hand, Hermione looked at it, then looked at the picture before placing her hand in Neville's. She nodded then put the picture on her pillow before standing up. It was time to help those students that Harry knew needed it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Hermione had an idea and with Neville they went to speak with the matron, 'Madam Pomfrey.'

'Are you two injured?'

'No ma'am, Hermione was curious about something that you would know.'

'Come and sit down,' Poppy stared at the two children, 'You've lost weight Miss Granger.'

'I'm sorry, since Harry,' Hermione felt the tears come again, 'I just haven't wanted to eat. I keep thinking that I should have seen how much he was suffering. I was giving up, I thought I should die for allowing Harry to go through that.'

'No, no one is to blame apart from the people who caused his suffering, which wasn't you, it wasn't any of you. Naturally friends will fight and argue, but it was more than that which was making Harry depressed. It's time now to look after yourself and hope we can prevent this from happening again.'

'That's what I'm curious about. In the muggle world we have doctors and councillors to help people who are depressed or suffering in some way. I saw a child psychiatrist when I was six. My parent's thought something was wrong with me when I kept saying I was making things move by themselves. I spoke with him for almost a year. It didn't help me since it was my magic and I couldn't explain. But these people do a lot of good. This is not just about Harry either. Because of what happened to Ginny in her first year, she suffered from nightmares and until recently, she kept to herself. Fred and George said that was not the way Ginny normally was. The possession affected Ginny and Harry was abused which is the reason he…' Hermione took a calming breath, 'I was wondering if the magical world had healers that helped people who needed it?'

'No, most people will never speak with anyone outside of their family. But after this tragedy maybe it is time our world did more to help those that need it. I will speak with a few of my friends at St Mungo's, see what they have to say. It is a good idea Miss Granger and if we had those types of healers then maybe Harry would still be with us.'

'So they help with people that have been hurt?' Neville asked.

'With all sorts of problems. Some are suicidal, some are depressed, some have problems like drugs or alcohol. There are many different reasons why someone will speak with a psychiatrist or councillor.'

'Leave it with me. But if you happen to notice any other child having problems, let me know. Hopefully I can help even if I am not trained to speak with anyone about their problems. I am only a healer, let's hope I have enough experience to make a difference.'

'Thanks Madam Pomfrey.'

Sirius was watching Evan as he stood near the water. It had been three weeks since he woke up. Evan had no idea who he truly was but he seemed to accept the story Sirius had told him. Ever since Evan had been able to get around himself, he spent a lot of time near the water. Sirius offered to go into the water with Evan, he declined. It made Sirius curious as to why Evan never stepped into the water.

Evan turned his head when he heard someone approaching, 'I'm not sure why I don't go in, but staring at the water makes me nervous. I'm trying to figure out why.'

'There was nothing in your mother's letters about water, or if you even knew how to swim. You don't have to Evan but if you ever want to you know I will be right beside you.'

'Maybe one day I will. It's why I come down here every day, it's so I can see if my feelings changed. Not having any memory makes it difficult because I could have a problem with water or I had some accident in the water. I wish I could remember.'

'I know you're frustrated Evan, but it's like what the healer said. You can't force your memory and for all we know you will never remember. Let's just start fresh with everything. I thought I could take you to the mainland tomorrow so you can buy yourself some clothes that you pick out and not your father.'

'Can I get a wand?'

'We can do that. I've only been waiting until you were ready then I can begin to teach you.'

'Do you know why I never went to school?'

'No, your mother never said. As she wrote in her letter, she decided to teach you herself because of the war. Maybe that's all it was, she didn't want you out of her sight with dark wizards around.'

'Yeah, maybe. I don't mind but it would be nice to have others to talk to.'

'What about this,' Sirius sat in the sand and gestured for Evan to sit, 'Remus and I will teach you magic but why don't you think about some type of club that you could join.'

'You mean like dancing or something?'

'Maybe, it depends on what you like. We can go every few days and see what's about. Now I learnt how to play a piano when I was young but I was taught by my mother. Most families like mine used to learn how to play a musical instrument. I ended up hating it after a while but now that I'm not forced to practice it might be nice to pick it up again. I might buy a piano and see if I like it or if I feel the way I used to feel. If you did find something that interest you then you would meet others with the same interest.'

'Okay, sounds like a plan. I might like playing, or I might not then I could find something different.'

'We'll keep trying until you do. You might like to do something physical, like a sport.'

'So my mother never mentioned a sport?'

'No, but she did say you were a good flyer,' Sirius smiled when Evan looked confused, 'We use brooms to fly and the magical world has a sport called quidditch where you fly on a broom to play. There are seven members on each team, a keeper who protects the three goals. Three chasers who have to use a ball called a quaffle and they throw it through one of the goals to score points. There are two beaters who hit a ball called a bludger at the opposing team members to stop them scoring, or to stop the seeker, who is the final member of the team. A seeker has to find the golden snitch, a very small and very fast little ball. The game of quidditch does not end until the snitch is caught. If I remember correctly, the longest game went for nearly four days. They had to keep bringing in reserves so everyone could get some sleep. Every four years teams from every country around the world will put together their best teams from all the teams. They will play until two teams play for the final where they win the quidditch world cup, and a lot of money. I've only seen a few games and I never went to a quidditch world cup. When they are announced, the tickets sell quickly. Now because we're magical and the muggles aren't allowed to see anything magical, it takes a lot of preparation to put on the world cup. A different country will host it every four years. There was one played only a few months ago. But if you ever want to see what it's like, local teams play against each every couple of weeks. I could get us tickets if you want.'

'Well, since it is our sport I suppose I should see what it's like. Do you have one of these brooms?'

'I have a few here. One I bought for you in the hope we could fly together, there's a spare in case Remus wants to fly. He is not big on flying, but he can fly, he just prefers to read.'

'I noticed. What about you, what do you like to do?'

'I'm still trying to work that out pup. When the war was on many of us joined the aurors or hit wizards so we could help fight the dark wizards. I'm not the most responsible person or that serious either, so I never planned to remain as an auror. I just never figured out what I wanted to do. I had money so I decided to just take my time, then time just seemed to slip away. Right now all I want to do is get to know my son and help him learn about the magical world you were born into.'

'Thanks dad. But what types of careers can someone like us have?'

'Well, there's the aurors who go after the worst dark wizards. The hit wizards who are more like muggle police but they can deal with dark and dangerous wizards as well, if they need to. We have a ministry of magic with our own minister. The ministry has many different departments from magical games and sports to the misuse of muggle artifacts office. The magical law enforcement department and the department of mysteries. No one really knows what the unspeakables do just that they work in the department of mysteries. You also have the department of experimental charms and potions. You have the department of magical transport, which is split into three sections. First is the floo network, that's travel by magical fire using a fireplace. You have port key's which is a charmed item that will take a small or large group of people somewhere all at once, they also work for travel overseas. Then you have apparition, which you've seen me and Remus do. Once you learn you have to do a test then get a license if you pass. If you don't do it right you can splinch yourself which means you could leave a piece of your body behind. It's not very nice. There are wand makers, broom makers, curse breakers, warders. Then you have the things like the muggles have, like lawyers and someone that works in real estate. Shop owners, accountants, so many son. You'll see some tomorrow.'

Evan had no idea about most of what his dad was talking about, but he knew he had time and he also knew his dad would discuss all that as part of his lessons.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Evan and Sirius had a great time buying clothes. Evan did pick out clothes for himself, ones completely different to what Sirius would normally pick. After they finished with the clothes, they went to the magical shopping district so Evan could get a wand. Evan might not realise it but it took him just as long to get his new wand as it did when he got his holly wand. This wand was willow, with a griffin's feather from it's wing. He was told that the core in his wand was very rare, and it was a powerful wand that only a powerful person could control.

Sirius was always told Harry would be powerful, it seems that even though he used the dark potion to make him Evan Black, Evan was still powerful. Soon Sirius would see just how powerful Evan was.

Sirius called Toby to take their purchases back to the house so Evan could have a look at some of the different things that might take his interest. Sirius on the other hand was fascinated with Evan's wand, then he thought about his wand. He never really thought much about wands before, only that they were needed and necessary for a witch or wizard. Now though, he found that he wanted to learn more about how wands are made, and why the wand maker will put one type of wood with a certain magical animal for the core. So while they were out, Sirius decided to get some books on wand making, and wand lore.

It took the rest of the day, but Evan decided to try learning two different instruments, piano since Sirius had just bought one which Toby took to the house. The other instrument was a guitar. Evan thought if he liked learning to play the guitar and he was good at it, then he could sit outside, under the shade of a beautiful palm tree while he practiced. He also figured his dad would help him learn to play the piano since his dad knew how to play.

Evan also liked watching the people learning dance. Sirius said he should at least try it if he found it interesting. If he didn't like it, or wasn't any good, then he could stop. So that's what Evan decided to do. He would take guitar lessons two days a week and Sirius would teach Evan how to play the piano a couple of times a week. He would have an hour lesson on piano but that would be at the house. He would come to the mainland to have his lessons on the guitar. Two days a week he would learn how to dance. Evan figured that music and dance go together so he would see if he could learn and see if he would enjoy all three. He still had the option of dropping one or all three. But at least for now he could try and he might end up friendly with others that were around the same age as he was.

Even though Sirius was still angry at Albus and everyone else who caused Harry to shoot himself in the head. He included himself in that list. He ended up promising to fill Albus in on how Evan was doing. He knew the old man felt guilty, just as Sirius felt guilty. Every person in Harry's life since his parent's died were partially to blame for the way Harry felt and for what he did. Sirius did agree and like one thing that Albus did. Albus, Severus and Poppy took an unbreakable vow to never reveal the truth about who Evan Black really was. Remus and Sirius had already given a magical oath to never reveal the truth, except to Evan if he begins to remember who he really was and what he did. So far Evan had no idea he was born Harry Potter. If he did begin to remember, they would tell him everything.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione and Neville spent a lot of time together. It began as both wanted to help any other children that might be suffering from any type of depression, bullying or they might have been abused. Hermione had her parent's send her books on child psychology, which she copied so Madam Pomfrey could read them. Hermione and Neville two would sit together and read, they hoped it would help them know what to look for.

Over the course of the next few months, they did discover two students at Hogwarts who needed help. They went to Poppy Pomfrey and the headmaster. Between those two they could get the children help.

Because Hermione and Neville were spending a lot of time together, they had begun to develop feelings for each other. By the end of the school year, they were dating, and you never saw one without the other.

The other changes at Hogwarts was Severus Snape became a better teacher. He still might not really like teaching, but he did treat all students the same. Some of the students, like Malfoy, they had also changed. There was hardly any trouble between Slytherin and the other houses. Many were saying that it took the death of the-boy-who-lived to finally unite the four houses of Hogwarts. Something that hasn't been seen since the time of the founders.

From the time Sirius and Remus had begun to teach Evan magic, they had been amazed at his power. Remus told Sirius that Evan seemed to enjoy studying, where before Harry barely put in the effort. Whatever cause the change meant that now Evan was finishing lessons that fifth year learns when he would normally just be finishing his fourth year.

Evan also loved learning how to dance, he also enjoyed his lessons on the piano and guitar. But Evan also began to make friends with other teenagers his age that were in his dance or music lessons. At first Sirius was worried to allow Evan to go out with his new friends. But he realised that Evan was like any other normal teenager, something Harry always wanted to be. So Sirius could not say no. What Evan didn't know was that the first few times Evan went out with his new friends, Sirius would be there, hiding under the invisibility cloak. After almost losing his godson, Sirius just had to make sure Evan was safe.

It had been a year since Harry Potter shot himself in the head. People still mourned his death, some like Hermione and Neville used Harry's suffering and death to continue to help other children at Hogwarts. They spent a lot of time with Poppy, learning with her on how to help with abused or depressed children. The two teenagers decided to set aside a time and a place at Hogwarts so if any student wanted to talk, but didn't want to talk to an adult, they could go and speak with Neville and Hermione. If those two felt the student needed more professional help, then they would try to get them to see Poppy.

One thing surprised many in the months after Harry's death, was Ron Weasley. He never got over his guilt, and still blamed himself for pushing Harry to kill himself. Ron ended up becoming a model student. He may not ever be in the top five, but he was now on his way to getting o's in at least a few subjects and e in the rest.

Bullying had pretty much disappeared at Hogwarts. After hearing what Harry Potter had said the day he killed himself, many realised that they could cause another person to take their own life or begin killing the ones who was doing the bullying. So even though there were arguments and fights, which is normal behaviour with school students. There was no outright bullying anymore.

By the start of what would have been Harry's six year, Sirius and Remus believed Evan was ready to take his N.E.W.T,s. Evan agreed, so Sirius booked him in to sit his test over the never couple of weeks. Sirius and Remus also believed that when Evan had finished his test, that he would be ready to learn how to become and animagus. Sirius had been nervous about showing Evan Padfoot. He thought maybe it might trigger Harry's memory. Even though Sirius would like Harry to know who he truly was, it also scared him as he wasn't sure if it could cause Harry more emotional problems or not. If Evan remembered he was Harry Potter then he would remember all that Harry had been through. But so far nothing has triggered his memories, it seems Harry Potter is truly dead, and Evan Black was becoming a well-balanced, happy and powerful young man.

It was a gruelling two weeks, where Evan would get home, have a small quick meal then go straight to bed after his tests. But he was finally finished. He would get his results in a month's time. After a few days' rest, Sirius and Remus took Evan out to celebrate.

'Dad, would I be able to have a small party here with some of my friends?'

'Um, sure, if you want to. How small are we talking?'

'There's six that I'm really close to, but some have girlfriends or boyfriends, so it could be twelve, give or take.'

'That's sound fine. So how about we work on that together. When, what you want to eat and drink, music, and I can get Remus to organise a port key for all of them. But I will also get him to organise individual portkey's for when they want to leave.'

'Okay, but I was hoping that if we got a few small or a large magical tent, they could stay the night. I mean we're sixteen, some are seventeen and eighteen, we would like a drink, if you get my meaning. It would be best if they could just crash here.'

Sirius smiled, 'Fine, and yes it makes sense. Since they are all witches and wizards then it's not like we have to hide our magic. I will allow all this but if I believe any of you might get hurt by using magic, then I will take their wands, even yours if I believe I have too.'

'That's fine, I don't want anyone injured. If they get drunk and fall down, it's their own fault.'

'Fair enough. We'll start working on what you want to eat. The house elves can work that.'

'Thanks dad. But dad, are you ever going to date?'

Sirius looked at his son, as that's was how he felt about Evan now, like he was his son.

'I went on a few dates when you went out with your friends. So far I haven't really met anyone that interests me enough to have a second date. Why are you interested in my romantic life?'

'I just want you happy. And I'm sure you miss sex.'

Sirius laughed, now he was getting to what Evan really meant. His son was thinking about sex. It made Sirius wonder if there was a girl Evan was interested in. So far he had gone out with a group, some in the group were couples, some weren't. But maybe there was a girl that his son was taking an interest in. Maybe it's time Sirius had a talk with Evan. Even though it would be embarrassing, Sirius might need to find out just how much Evan knew about sex, and about girls.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Sirius and Remus kept an eye on Evan and his friends as they partied. They laughed at some of the things the teenagers did or said. They did pull a couple of pranks on the teenagers. Sirius and Remus explained about how they with two other friends who had died used to pull pranks all the time and were known as the Marauders.

When a few began to fall over due to how much they drank, Sirius and Remus began to confiscate the teenager's wands. None of them seemed to care. They were just having a great time.

'You know Sirius, the things Evan learned outside of magic should be something that the students of Hogwarts should be offered.'

'I thought the same thing. They have quidditch, gobstones, the choir or clubs like charms and transfiguration. There is no other activity if someone wants to do one for fun or to keep fit. Even though most pureblood children are taught to play a musical instrument, they could work on that for Hogwarts. There is plenty of room to set up a room where people could learn to play. Even things like the dance that Evan and his friends do, they could go to lessons, just maybe not at Hogwarts.'

'I think if Minerva were to see how they dance she would have a heart attack. Some of their moves could be considered suggestive, but they aren't, it's just dance moves.'

'I know what you mean. The first time I watched Harry, after a few months of lessons, I was shocked. I thought about what my old hag of a mother would have done if I danced like Evan.'

'You slipped again Sirius, you said Harry.'

Sirius sighed, 'I hardly slip anymore. I try to always remember to say Evan.'

'You had Harry on your mind for fourteen years, then all of a sudden it's Evan. You know there is a story you could tell Evan if you or even I slip and say Harry.'

'What story?'

'The truth, or at least part of the truth. Harry was your godson who suffered, a lot and took his own life. Sometimes something Evan does will remind you of Harry.'

Sirius's brow furrowed as he thought about what Remus said. After thinking and watched the teenagers slowly pass out, he thought Remus's idea could just work, in case he slipped and said Harry in front of Evan.

The following morning, late morning, Sirius and Remus handed out hangover potions and handed back the teenagers wands. Once they were all feeling better they sat out on the veranda to enjoy a big breakfast supplied by the house elves.

Just before Evan's friends left, Sirius finally got to see just who Evan was interested in. He thought his son/godson had good taste in girls. Evan had kissed the girl goodbye but made arrangements to meet up during their next dance lessons. Even though it was the holidays, all the friends that took dance lessons loved their classes so they were going to continue them through the holidays.

During the holidays, Hermione and Neville spent a lot of time together. Hermione did get to meet Augusta Longbottom. She almost burst out laughing but held it together until she was out of the room. Neville blushed because he knew what Hermione was laughing at. When the boggart Snape ended up in his grandmother's clothes and hat.

Neville got to meet Hermione's parents, but what he liked was he got to speak with some people who helped teenagers. Even though Neville wanted to work with plants, it didn't mean he couldn't help kids part time. Hermione had already decided she was going to become a phycologist, but one that dealt with teenagers. After Harry had killed himself they found two students who needed help but then they found more. Hermione felt good about herself when a couple of students spoke to her in private. None of them had suffered like Harry, but as far as she was concerned, if they needed help, she was going to do all she could to help them.

Due to what she had been doing over the last few years at Hogwarts, Hermione realised that if she wanted to work with troubled kids then she would need to go to university, which meant she had to return to her muggle education. She was going to take muggle books with her when she returned to Hogwarts. She would do her magical classes and homework then begin to study her muggle subjects. She had decided to use the money Harry left her for university, and there would still be a lot left over.

After Evan's all left, he showered then sat on the beach staring out over the water.

'Remus,' Sirius called.

'What's up Sirius?'

'Look at Evan?'

Remus turned to stare down at the teenage boy, 'Okay, I've seen him sit like that plenty of times. What's got you so worried?'

'It's how he sat when he first woke up and was well enough to get out of bed. Yes he sits there a lot but not with his knees up and his arms wrapped around them, like he is now and like he did then.'

'Do you think something happened with his friends?'

'I don't know, but I don't think so. They all seemed fine and all were friendly when they said goodbye.'

'You'll drive yourself crazy if you try to guess, just go down and talk to him.'

'What if he wants time alone to sort out whatever it is that's bothering him.'

'Again that is guessing and it will keep you guessing until you speak to him.'

Sirius sighed but he nodded. He knew Remus was right. He would keep guessing and his guesses would get wilder and stranger.

Sirius walked down to the beach and sat beside his son, 'Is whatever this is something you can talk to me about?'

'Yes, but I've been working it all out in my head before I spoke to you. I need to figure out a few things.'

'Is it about that girl, or one of your other friends?'

'No, it's got nothing to do with them,' Evan turned to face his father, 'During the night I woke up. With the amount I drank I thought I would be out until lunchtime today. I don't know why I woke but I felt like I had to come here and sit at the water. I was sitting here for about an hour before finally going back to the tent to sleep, even if I didn't think I would sleep. The alcohol basically let me sleep.'

'Okay, so you felt like you had to sit here, just like you're doing now. Did you figure out why?'

Evan nodded, 'When I came here after my shower, it was mainly to decide if I should say anything or if I should keep it to myself. I mean it's not hurting anyone. But the more I thought about it the more I realise I would have to tell you. We have a great life…dad and I have great friends. I know what I want to do now I've finished school and the future looks great. You've helped me become the person I am now and who I want to be as I get older. I don't want anything to ruin what we have.'

'Is this about Caroline? I mean if dating her is upsetting you then I'll stop.'

'No, no, Caroline is nice and she's able to put up with you and your pranks. No this is more about me than you but it includes you as well. Before I tell you what this is about I want you to tell me something. With your lessons you explained about the war with Grindelwald and Voldemort. You explained about the people that died due to Voldemort and his death eaters and you explained that you and your friends help fight them. But there is something you didn't say. You never said he died or was killed, you said he was vanquished. I sort of get confused as to what you meant. Did he die?'

Sirius sighed, 'At the time, this is around the time you were a baby, he was beaten and vanquished, but he never technically die. His soul was ripped from his body which fled. A few of us knew he wasn't truly dead but he had no powers or body so we weren't worried about him.'

'Did he get his power back?'

'Um, you could say that. It took years but he was able to perform magic again, that was after he got a sort of body. From what I found out he possessed things like snakes for years. But someone must have found him which is how he got a body. It's not like our bodies. From what I was told it looked like a deformed child's body.'

'So he's out there again?'

'He was, but he was taken care of. I told you about Albus Dumbledore. He defeated Grindelwald. Well, with the help of a few people he was able to capture what was Voldemort and the death eater that was helping him. Because he didn't technically die the first time, Albus worked out he used some type of dark ritual to keep his spirit on this plain and not move on to the afterlife. For months after he was captured Albus and the ones that helped him found the items which kept Voldemort from truly passing on. The moment the dark items were destroyed, Voldemort was sent through the death veil in the department of mysteries.'

'So he is finally dead?'

'Yes. Evan, why are you asking about this?'

Evan turned to stare out at the ocean, 'I realised why I don't go in the water.'

Sirius was confused. They went from talking about Voldemort to why Evan wouldn't go swimming.

'I'm confused and worried so just tell me what is going on.'

'I realised why I don't go in the water because I remember that Vernon Dursley tried to drown me. It got so bad for me that I couldn't even have a bath, I only had showers,' Evan slowly turned to face his father, or as he now remembered, his godfather, 'I remember everything.'

'We never told you the truth because we thought you would try to kill yourself again. We were so scared. When it looked like you would never remember we decided to just let Harry Potter rest in peace and give Evan Black the life he deserved.'

Evan nodded then moved over closer to Sirius, he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight.

'Thank you…dad.'

Sirius sucked in a sharp breath then tightened his hold on his son. Evan/Harry wasn't blaming them for keeping the truth from him. He realised they did it all for him.

As Evan, as that is who he was and who he wanted to be, held his father he felt the love. All his life he wanted to feel the love from a parent. Even though his real parent's were dead, he had a father now, one that gave up his life to give Evan the chance of a new life. Even though he now remembered his life as Harry, he would never again think of himself as that boy or the life Harry had lived. He had everything he wanted right here on this beautiful beach. He had family.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

It had been a long seven years but Sirius and Evan had both finished their masters in wand making and wand lore. They planned to make custom made wands instead of a bunch of wands and hoped they matched a witch or wizard.

During this time Sirius married his long-time girlfriend, Caroline, a witch who worked in the floo network office in the Australian ministry.

Evan was engaged to a muggleborn girl he met while touring around Australia. He had been on many holidays to different countries, but he had never really seen Australia even though the island he lived on was part of that country. Jasmine had been holidaying after quitting her job before deciding what she wanted to do. She liked to experiment with potions and after some time she decided to give working for the department of experimental charms and potions a try. She ended up inventing two new potions during her first year, now she was known as one of the premier potions mistresses in the magical world. Some call her a potions master but she always tells them she is not a man so it's potions mistress. Sirius always jokes that Evan has a mistress as well as a girlfriend. That usually cause the start of a prank war.

Evan and Sirius set up two workshops in both the magical shopping alleys. Because Australia was such a big country even if it didn't have anyone near the population as England or America. They figured having two wands shops in different locations would work. If someone wanted to just walk into a shop and buy a wand that worked well for them then they could go to the one in Kangaroo alley. If they wanted to take the time and had a custom made wand that would be the perfect match, then they could go to Dingo alley. The floo network linked both shopping districts so you could floo from any public floo network. Sirius would run the shop in Dingo Alley, while Evan ran the shop in Kangaroo Alley.

They all lived on the island, along with Remus and his wife, Tonks, Sirius's cousin, but now they all had their own homes. They were spaced out so they all had privacy.

When Remus had taken a trip to England to pick up some books he could not buy in Australia, he had literally bumped into Nymphadora Tonks who liked to go by the name tonks. They ended up having dinner as Tonks wanted to know how her cousin was doing after the death of Harry. After that first dinner, they had many more. When they began to have feelings for each other, Remus explained that he would not stay in England, he then explained about the island and the Australian ministry. Remus also explained about his furry little problem which didn't seem to bother Tonks at all. Tonks had come for a holiday and to spend time with Remus, and never left. Naturally she went to England to visit her parent's, but she moved in with Remus straight away. A month later they were married. Tonks got a job at the Australian ministry, again as an auror.

Remus was hired by Sirius and Evan. They didn't have a lot of time to go travelling around the world looking for the perfect wood to use for wands or to get bits of magical beings to use for wand cores. It was Remus's job to find and buy everything they needed.

Evan had wanted to take a week off so Remus looked after the shop in Kangaroo Alley. The two men though Evan wanted to go away with his fiancée, but that's not what Evan wanted to do.

Evan took a trip to England. He had not been back and he was nervous about being there. But there was something he wanted to do.

Sirius had given Evan the information he needed, without knowing Evan planned to use that information.

Evan entered the garden nursery and looked around. He made it seem like he was looking for some specific plants. What he was really doing was watching the tall man tend to the plants. As he watched the man he saw a little girl with bushy brown hair who looked to be around three or four years old, she wrapped her arms around the man's legs. A minute later a woman walked up to them, a woman who also had bushy brown hair and a very large stomach.

Evan watched a pregnant Hermione, along with Neville and their daughter. Sirius had told him that his two friends married a year after leaving Hogwarts. Sirius explained what Hermione went on to do, all because of what Harry went through. Sirius had also told Evan that it started right after they all believed Harry died. Both Hermione and Neville worked alongside Poppy Pomfrey to help troubled kids. Hermione might be taking time off while she was pregnant and had a small daughter, but she still worked with teenagers who needed help. The garden centre that Harry had left Neville had become known around the world for having the best plants. Any good potions master or mistress would go to the Lightning Garden Centre, which was run and owned by the Longbottom's. Evan had been moved that Neville had named the centre after him without using his actual name. There was even a picture of a lightning bolt at the entrance to the garden centre.

Even never told anyone he was going to see his friends. He knew they would be worried. He had no intention of telling them who he really was, Evan just wanted to see for himself that Hermione and Neville had a good life and were doing okay. From what Evan could see, they had everything they wanted.

After finally watching them for more than a half an hour, Neville walked up to Evan.

'Is there something I can help you with?'

'Yes, I would like these three plants, if you have them.' Evan handed Neville some parchment. 'My fiancée asked me to pick them up for her since I was going to be in the area. She explained this is the only place she will buy the plants she needs for her potions.'

'I'm pleased she is happy with the plants we grow,' Neville flicked his wand and the three plants floated towards them. 'Is there anything else I can do for you sir?'

'No, thank you,' Evan picked up his purchases, 'I do like your symbol for the centre Mr Longbottom. I was always fascinated by lightning storms and the way lightning looks. I had friends tell me I should get a lightning tattoo. I never did, but it still like the look. Again, thanks for this, jasmine will be happy.'

'Jasmine Cooper?'

'Yes,' Evan smiled.

'She's a great potions mistress and not afraid to tell anyone not to call her a potions master.'

Evan laughed, 'Oh yes, many tried to call her a master. After a tongue lashing they never called her a master again. Well I best go and let you get back to your plants, and,' Evan gestured towards the woman and child, 'your family.' Evan gave Neville a smile, gave Hermione a smile, waved to the little girl before leaving.

After calling Dobby to take the plants home to his fiancée, Evan disapparated to his next destination. He paid his entry and walked into the animal reserve for magical creatures.

Evan had been watching the animals while he looked for the owner. He wondered if she might not be here that day and wondered if he could find out when she would be.

'You know, I never like to cry. I cried when my mother died, I was nine. But when I was thirteen I didn't think I was ever going to stop crying.'

Evan sighed before he turned to face the blond woman, 'I never meant for you to cry.'

'I know, I even know why you did it. I named my daughter after you.'

'You have a daughter name…' Evan looked around the whispered, 'Harry?'

'No silly, Lightning and my son is named Sonny. So we have the moon, the sun and the lightning.'

Evan couldn't stop himself, he hugged Luna, 'No one can ever know Luna.'

'I know and no one will ever know, Evan. So if it's going to be a forever type secret. Why are you here?'

'I've been wanting to see a few people for years but didn't have the courage to do it. I got engaged recently, I've opened a business with my dad, who is married now so is my uncle. I realised I had a family and it was growing. But something seemed to be missing. I realised I needed to see a few old friends just so I know they were okay. You seem to be good Luna, are you happy?'

'Oh tremendously happy. You gave me the life I always hoped to have, even if I would have preferred to keep you in my life. But I know it could have been suspicious if we kept in contact that is why I never contacted you.'

'I wanted to, so many times but I always bailed. But I saw Hermione and Neville just before I came here. They are happy and so are you. Now I know I can really put that part of my life behind me and start my new life with my soon to be wife and hopefully a few kids in the near future.'

'Oh you'll have kids…Evan, six of them. Three sets of twins, all identical.'

Evan's eyes widened and he felt like his legs were going to give out. If anyone else had told him that he would never believe it. But Luna always saw things no one else could, and she knew things no one else knew. If she said he was going to be a father of six kids, three sets of twins, then he knew he would have to expand his house and probably do that very soon.

After leaving Luna, after another hug, Evan had one more person to see, but this person would not see Evan.

Evan stood on the hill under his invisibility cloak staring down at the red headed man playing with two children with blond hair. The blond woman was smiling as she watched her husband and kids.

It took Evan a long time to get over the betrayal he felt from his onetime friend, Ron Weasley. By the time he got his memory back, Sirius and Remus had told him how much Ron had changed. He went from being lazy and not wanting to do any school work to becoming head boy and getting eight o's in his N.E.W.T.s. He married his long-time girlfriend, Lavender Brown. He used the thousand galleons Harry left him to help Lavender start her own clothing shop with her own fashion label. Ron went on to become an auror and was now the deputy head auror who will one day become the head auror. It might have taken Harry to take his own life for Ron to turn his life around, but as Evan stood there watching, he knew things had worked out how they were supposed to.

Evan smiled down at Ron playing with his two kids before he turned and walked away. He could now return home, marry Jasmine, make the business a success and get ready to add six kids to their ever growing family.

Evan Black, formally known as Harry Potter finally had the life he always wanted.

The end:

I wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
